Civil War for Idiots: By Abe Lincoln Esq
by Emperor Vanquest
Summary: Sequel to Politics for Beginners. Will be very cool and awe inspiring. :- EV
1. Continuing the Plot

Story Title:

Civil War for Idiots, By Abe Lincoln

Summary: Next instalment of the Politics Series. Longest chapter I've ever written.

Disclaimer: I am not JKR. This is fiction, I do not charge to do this. Please let me know what you think.

October 1,1996

It has been several weeks since his grace gave control of organizing the government to the Baroness Darlington, and she has done a marvelous job. Thirty-four new ministers had been named in the last month alone, and all of the survivors of the ministry fire were adjusting well to a life "underground," though they were glad that they were able to communicate freely with their families. The process was slow, but everyone had been outfitted with a way to commute back and forth between Witley Court and their homes. Many changes were happening, and many ideas were being developed.

One of the ideas that Amelia had presented to Harry had been to have the essential personnel permanently occupy the massive underground complex in order to have a functioning 24 hr. government. It had taken a minimal amount of time and effort but three of the storage levels had been converted to living space for the needed workers. Those with families were given the option of bringing them in, but many chose to leave them on the surface where they could more easily seek shelter. In reality only a handful of single parents and widowers had brought their "families" to stay in the complex. Everyone realized that this was no place for children, there may come a time when the laughter of children echoed through the halls, but during these trying times it was not possible.

Many of the 1,500 people which now resided in the complex were still in awe over the shear size and complexity of the facility. Arthur Weasley, of course, was no exception to those fascinated individuals.

Arthur Weasley was a very talented man. He had married a lovely and homely woman who filled him with joy and pride, but sadly Elizabeth was taken from him before their second anniversary could be celebrated. Gellert Grindwald could be thanked for that. Of course in those days, everything was different, just like everyone was different. In those days, he had not been known as Arthur Weasley, but rather Conner Burton, a Canadian hit wizard stationed in France as part of a "Peace Keeping Force" of international wizards trying to keep Gellert from advancing into Western Europe. Elizabeth, and many other wives, was hidden safely in a cottage not to far from Normandy. One morning, after Arthur arrived at his post for monitoring, there was a serious flare of magic in the area that he had just left. Gellert's men had trailed Conner and a few other men to the cottages the night prior. Thinking that it was a barracks of some kind, Gellert had ordered it destroyed. There were no survivors of the magical blast.

In a state of panic and disbelief, Conner and the rest of his team searched the rubble only to be ambushed and forced to retreat to Britain with the news that Grindwald was making his move. The war was bloody and merciless, and Conner took out his sorrow on the enemy. There was no longer a good or evil in the eyes of Conner Burton, he had come from a very old and prominent Canadian family, a family which for years had specialized in the arcane and mysterious magics long thought to be lost to the sands of time. Four years of fighting, of near misses, and close calls for Conner saw the end of the war. He had unleashed hell on his enemies, and could personally account for the death of 600 plus wizards and muggles, none of which died what could be described a "humane" death. Conner used every foul, and ungodly spell he could think of in the battles he fought.

With his team of five, he would slip into enemy German bunkers, filled with their muggle fighters, and unleash plagues which made the black-death look like a case of the sniffles. Then, when the muggles were down, he and his team would battle the commanding officers, wizards, most times only leaving remains the size of a postage stamp.

Then the war ended, and the pain returned. Conner and his mates were given leave in France just as the American's were reporting victory in the Pacific. It was there that Conner met a young and frightfully attractive witch working as a nurse for the Red Cross. She was a saint to the patients, and a mystery to the staff. She would take to comforting the patients that were sure to die, but they would somehow pull through. Conner could see that she was using magic to heal the wounds, but couldn't find it in his heart to report her. This war had affected too many people, there had been too much death; and too much of it had been caused by him.

Conner decided there, in that moment, that the only way that he would ever be able to look at himself in the mirror would be to bury the past, and he buried _all _of it; including himself. He introduced himself to her as Arthur Weasley, a school mate whom had died in the opening battles of the war, and the rest is history. Conner Burton disappeared, and Arthur Weasley, the quite eccentric, muggle loving, and peaceful Arthur Weasley began a quite life in Britain, while Conner's family mourned his death in Canada. "_Better dead than a crazed killer._" Yes, Arthur Weasley was a man of peace…until recently.

He, and the rest of the ministry survivors, had been settling into their surroundings for barely a day when Amelia had rounded him and several other people up in a secluded conference room, away from the milling and filling of people searching the complex's many rooms and amenities.

After guards had secured the outside of the room and after Amelia had seated the 12 people, including Arthur, she began to speak. "Good afternoon everyone. I know that many of you are still confused as to what has taken place over the course of the last few days, so I will begin this meeting by answering any questions that you may have."

Albert Westwood, former head of goblin affairs, spoke up. "Amelia, what is with all this nonsense? When are we going back to the ministry? How is it that Potter is keeping us here? When will the aurors arrive?" Many heads were nodding in agreement with the questions that had been raised by the elderly man.

"This, _nonsense_, is to be the future of this country Albert, and no one will ever go back to the ministry. It has been deemed uninhabitable and as such imploded to ensure the stability of the muggle buildings above it. As for how Potter is keeping us here, he simply has not given access to the exits to you, and the aurors will not be arriving, as many of them are already here and undergoing extensive training from the magical guards of Lord Potter. Face the facts now gentlemen, and lady," Amelia indicated Amanda Peachtree, "we are in changing times and the future so far looks bright. I will tell you now that earlier, I was pulled aside by Lord Potter and given the task of forming a new government. I have you all here to help in that process."

"What part are we to play in this Amelia," a tired and resolute Arthur Weasley inquired. "How are we to stop the spread of the evil that is Lord Voldemort? I worry about my family Amelia, and I have not seen them in weeks. They must be worried sick! How can you be so calm, not knowing what may be happening with your niece? Aren't you the least bit concerned what may be going on out there?"

"I have spoken about that with His grace and he has assured me that all of our families are under close surveillance and that they will be allowed to come here once some minor changes to a few levels have been made." Amelia finished.

"So what, he's going to keep all our families here against their will? Is the entire wizarding world to be relegated to a cave?!" a flustered and angry Armand Pinkerton asked.

"No Armand, His grace is converting several levels of this facility into temporary housing for the workers. Once this ministry is fully functional, the people already here will be allowed to leave. Until then we are to fill the part of a "public servant" and spend every waking moment building this new government." Amelia explained. "Yes it has been quite a few days since the old ministry building burned, and yes there has been some confusion, but the Mage Corps are insuring that there is peace in the streets. As a matter of fact there was and attempted raid on Diagon Alley this morning and 16 death eaters were put down."

"What! How many people were hurt? The battle must have been epic. Is there any chance for the Alley to recover?" a worried and upset Amanda Peachtree asked.

"What battle? The Alley is undamaged, and the death eaters were killed within seconds of apparating into the street. The whole event lasted just a little over 30 seconds." Amelia, it seems, had dropped a bomb. There was utter quiet and shock in the room.

"30 seconds.", "I don't believe it!", "What dark and dangerous magic did they use?", were some of the prevailing questions that Amelia herd the group muttering. "Now, I've called you all here today because I have a proposition for you. One which I believe you all will find to your liking. There are currently 12 vital positions which need to be staffed with loyal and capable people." Amelia looked around the room, assesing how the people were handling the news.

"I have selected the lot of you to fill these positions. Each of you are qualified to attain any of these positions, but at the moment, I have decided to staff you to your strengths. Kingsley, you will become our new Minister of Domestic Defense, Charles will be the Minister of the Treasury, Arthur you will be Minister of War, Amanda you will be Minister of Education, Edmund you will be Minister of Health Services, Gilbert you will be Minister of Media Relations, Richard you will be Minister of Commerce, Nymphadora you will be Minister of Muggle Relations, Amos you will be Minister of Public Works, and Erin you will be Minister of the Department of Sentient Magical Beings. Are there any questions so far?"

"I must say Amelia; I don't know why you feel I'm qualified for this position. Surely I would be better suited as Minister of Muggle Relations?" Arthur said as a nervous feeling began to develop in the pit of his stomach.

"Conner Burton Arthur, Conner Burton." Amelia said as she looked him in the eye, with the light glinting in her monocle. "We'll talk about it later. Now everyone, I need for all of you to get acquainted with your new offices. Nymphadora, we need you to establish communications with the Muggle Prime Minister as soon as possible. He deserves to be made aware of the tensions which are stressing our world right now. Assure him that we are handling the situation, but have him be on alert nonetheless. Kingsley, You are going to be given access to Level 13, and the new Magical Constable Corps. There are currently 135 officers; all borrowed from His grace's Mage Corps. All MC's will be trained in the same manner as these 135 volunteers. Until such time as sufficient numbers have been raised these men will have to serve as the functioning MC Corps." Amelia explained as she spoke to the assembled group.

"Gilbert I need you to get in touch with The Prophet and the wireless, as well as several other papers both national and international. We need people to see that we are the legitimate government, and that we are taking care of business. Amanda, there are several hundred international students that will be arriving this summer in order to attend the new Hogwarts University, and the schools that the Governor has created. Security for Hogsmeade and the schools will be provided by a unit of Mages and goblins which will be housed on site. Edmund, you are to supervise the transition of Healers from St. Mungo's to the new complex at Westonbirt House while the St. Mungos complex is renovated to deal with long-term and specialized healing. Charles, I need you to liaison with Gringotts and ascertain the amount of gold left in the Ministry's coffers. We can't operate off of His grace's kindness forever." Amelia took a moment to pace around the table and hand out folders specific to each person's task(s)."

"Richard, I need you to give me a report on the stability of the economy; are our strengths and weaknesses? Erin, you are to contact the sentient creatures that are still in the Isles and open correspondences with them. As proof of our claims I will be recognizing ambassadors of the Vampire and Goblin Nations later in the week. We need to eliminate every potential ally that the Dark Lord may try to exploit in the coming battles," Amelia looked at each of the individuals as she spoke. "I cannot stress to each of you the sensitivity and urgency of our current situation. Later this afternoon I will be giving a detailed list to each of you comprising your department staff. As soon as people are used to their new positions I have been given permission to release everyone back into the general population."

"But how are we to come back Amelia," questioned Arthur. "We don't know where we are or what type of protections are on this structure. Where are the entry points and exits for this place? Can we apparate in or are there portkeys that we need to use?"

Amelia sat at the head of the table and considered how best she could respond to that question without having to go into too much detail. "If you will open your folders, one of the first pages that you will find details your new "security clearance." This code allows you access to not only vital information in the government, but designates you as a vital person to the government. Each of you will now be able to allow or disallow your employees access to your levels of the ministry or through collaboration multiple levels. This facility is designed so that only Senior Officials and Ministers can freely access the various levels of the building." Amelia took a moment to pour a glass of water as she awaited the inevitable questions.

"But how are we to communicate between the various departments? Are people physically prohibited from moving between the levels? How are the regular workers supposed to work?" Asked one of the members of the assembled board.

"Each employee will be given a level of clearance and access to areas specific to their job. Common areas such as the Cafeteria, Hospital Ward, and Legal Library will be accessible to everyone with a wristband on. Keep in mind that what I am about to say is highly classified and does not leave this meeting is that understood?" Seeing everyone nod in agreement, Amelia continued. "The bands are what keys a person into the wards of this building and it allows for the monitoring of each individual. No one but the person wearing them can take them off; no person can gain entrance to the facility without one. If someone takes this off," Amelia said as she lifted her sleeve and indicated her bracelet, "they will be transported to the gate at the northwest of the property, stunned, bound, and guards will be sent to collect the individuals for detainment at Skipton."

"As for moving between the levels, the only interaction that lower staff may require will be the delivery of memorandums and various documents, but more than likely your secretaries will be able to handle that. The regular personnel are none of your concern. Until such time as the Parliament can fully meet, I have been given the responsibility of handling all matters of the legislative branch. However, I would like for some semblance of a democracy to exist in this transitional state. As such, I will call on each of you to ratify the decisions and measures that I have to make. We need to pass several laws as soon as possible in order to quell any panic which my arise, as well as ensure that the public at large will comply with our plans. Now that that is out of the way, I want each of you to turn to the third page of your folders, there are three pieces of legislation that we need to have passed."

Turning to the indicated page, the council members read over the three pieces of legislation:

g-g-g-g-g-g-g—g-g-gg-g-g-g-g-gg-g--g-gg—g-g—g-g-g-gg-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g—g-g-g-gg-g-g-g-g-g-g-g—gg-g-g—g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g

Ministry of Magic, Witley Assembly

Bill Title: Declaration of a State of Emergency

Sponsor: Baroness Darlington, Countess of Hartelpool

Number: 10021996001

Summary of Contents: With the passage of this bill the Dark Wizard known as "Voldemort" will be labeled as an enemy of the state of Great Britain. This declaration shall call on our allies throughout the world to dedicate resources to helping us eliminate the threat that this wizard and his followers represent to the British wizards. Appropriations will be made to allow for the funding of a campaign against this wizard initially starting at £15 million, or 3 million Galleons. Sympathizers and supporters of _him_ shall be subject to the treason laws of the land.

Ggggggggg-g-g-g-g-g-g-gg-g-g-g-g-g-gg-g-g-g-g-g-gg—g-g-g-g-gg

Ministry of Magic, Witley Assembly

Bill Title: Military Conscription Act

Sponsor: Baroness Darlington, Countess of Hartelpool

Number: 10021996002

Summary of Contents: Having declared a State of Emergency, and having found a great threat to the safety and security of the magical peoples of the United Kingdom, all able-bodied wizards whom are between the ages of 17 and 54 are to report to Hogwarts University for induction into the Mage Corps. Until such time as the State of Emergency Declaration has been rescinded, it shall be unlawful for aforementioned people to avoid serving in the organized military unit that is the Mage Corps. Should a person be found in violation of this law, a monetary fine of 3,000 galleons shall be imposed on the individual; in addition to any sentencing by the Royal Court of Gilling Castle.

G—g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-gg-g-g—g-g-g-g-g—gg-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-

Ministry of Magic, Witley Assembly

Bill Title: Suspension of Habeas Corpus

Sponsor: Baroness Darlington, Countess of Hartelpool

Number 10021996003

Summary of Contents: Due to the far reaching nature of the support base for the dark wizard, Voldemort, and his, unknown, supporters; with the passage of this bill into law the Magical Constables shall be granted the authority to arrest any individual without a warrant, or notice of search and seizure. Further, no warrant shall need be issued for searches, seizures, or the apprehension of any suspected terrorist in league with this known dark wizard, Voldemort. Individuals detained under the above described circumstances may be held indefinitely; or for the duration of the declared state of emergency in regards to the Voldemort threat as directed by the courts.

Ggggggggg-g-g-g-g-g-g-gg-g-g-g-g-g-gg-g-g-g-g-g-gg—g-g-g-g-gg Ggggggggg-g-g-g-g-g-g-gg-g-g-g-g-g-gg-g-g-g-g-g-gg—g-g-g-g-gg

"Are you serious Amelia," asked Armand Pinkerton, "there is no way that the people will comply with these bits of legislation. What good could possibly come from passing legislation like this?" asked the newest Minister of Intelligence. "I mean really! Forcing people into military service, punishing those which refuse to serve. I bet this was an idea floated by that muggle bitch that parades around as a queen," he stood and leaned onto the table. "I tell you here and now Amelia, I will not allow the foreign ideas of some muggle hag dictate the safety of the good people which we represent. You claim to have the best interests of wizards at heart, but what in the hell are you playing at you daft woman? How do you plan on enforcing this tosh? Have you even thought of that?"

During the rant Amelia changed many unattractive shades before finally settling on a horrid shade of puce. Raising her wand so fast that most only saw a blur, she bellowed "**Abordat Iblinglio**!" The bright purple curse shot from her wand like a bolt of lightening, with a ferocious clap of thunder which followed. It hit the irate Armand and blew him twelve feet from where he was seated into the marble wall behind the table. Screaming in pain the man began clawing at his chest where the curse had impacted and burned a hole through his clothes exposing his bare chest. Slowly his skin began to bubble as though it had turned into a liquid and had been exposed to high heat. Screaming in agony the man cried out for help, and when no one made a move to help him he began to beg Amelia for mercy.

Seeing he had suffered enough Amelia ended the curse and slowly, ever so slowly, caused the man to levitate in the air guiding him over his vacant chair. "Armand, let me make something very clear to you. There will be no vestiges of the old government left, including the sentiments of a former leg of our illustrious society. Now, are you going to comply with the program or are you going to be a royal pain in the ass? Keep in mind that I will pass this legislation, I will name you as a terrorist suspect, and you will vanish so far into the bowls of the system that you won't be able to find your balls, let alone ever see the light of day again! Am I being perfectly clear?!" Amelia said as her voiced rose with each passing word. Grabbing his aching, scarred, chest Armand looked down at her and nodded his head, as he still had not recovered his voice. "Good," Amelia said as she flicked her wand and dropped him unceremoniously, upside down, into his chair.

"Amelia, I must protest your actions. We are trying to form a just government if what you and Mr. Potter have told us is true. Why in the world would you subject Armand to that curse and expect us to believe that we will be fair and just after witnessing that? I understand that you are upset by what he said, but really; you can't expect us to be honest with you if we fear being cursed. I thought you wanted some semblance of a democracy!" Kingsley Shacklebolt said.

"Kingsley, everyone, we are operating in dangerous times. Plus we are operating as a government under the grace and authority of the Queen of the United Kingdom. I will not take such insults or remarks kindly. We all swore an oath not only to the house of Potter, but also of Windsor. Do not forget that you are in the positions you now have because the Queen saw fit to appoint Mr. Potter to the position of authority that she did. In order for this government to work there will have to be one voice in this chamber, from you my cabinet. In order for there to be an effective government there will have to be cohesion and cooperation between us. Now, I understand that we will disagree on things," Amelia said as she stood and began to pace the room, "but we will in the end have to come together for the good of the people. I will not allow the ineffectiveness which has plagued past administrations to develop in this one. The mindset that Armand presented to me was one of the past. We are not dealers of the past, but makers of the future! There is no room for those which will not help to develop the progress that will be made here in the near future. Are there any questions so far?" Amelia said as she made her way back to her chair.

Seeing that most of the people that were assembled around the table were silently agreeing with her Amelia continued. "Now that I have all of your undivided attention, and the understanding that only progressive constructive criticisms are acceptable, we must progress to a few lesser bills which need our immediate attention. If you will please look over the bills listed on pages 4-6 and tell me what you think. I will give you each five minutes to read the bills, then the floor will be open for five minutes of debate for any bill that you have questions about.

G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g—f-f-f-f-d-d-s-s-ds-fsjkvsdfbsdbvbsvbsdvbjszbvlSBDNvljsndvjbsdvnasdfvnbjldafnbv;jadvbd;vfbzdsojvbsdo;fvbodfba

Ministry of Magic, Witley Assembly

Bill Title: Code of Law for the Magical UK

Sponsor: Baroness Darlington, Countess of Hartelpool

Number 10021996004

Summary of Contents: With the passage of this bill, all former laws of the Ministry of Magic shall be suspended until such time as a judicial panel reviews all measures enacted for the public good. Upon completion of this review the panel will submit all approved laws for consideration before the Witley Assembly for implementation into law or veto. However, until such time as the previous Codex of Magic can be "sifted through" the current, and relevant, laws, rights, and privileges of the muggle United Kingdom shall be implemented as law of the wizarding society.

A;lnfgvnvnsdvnsdvnsdnvndskvn'DNVMKSMNC'LKSMC'LKMSC'KND'KNAV'KNASDVK'NSKDNVKAVNANVDNFVNAFDV

Ministry of Magic, Witley Assembly

Bill Title: Recognition of Peerage

Sponsor: Lord Potter, Governor General, Duke of Norfolk

Number 10021996005

Summary of Contents: The following people have been recognized by His grace as peers to hold lifetime positions in the House of Lords in the Witley Assembly for special services rendered to the state during this time of crisis. The title of Baron shall be given to: Oliver Wood and William Weasley. The title of Marquis shall be given to: Remus Lupin, Filius Flitwick, and Alastor Moody. The Title of Baroness shall be given to: Pamona Sprout and Geraldine Granger. The title of Marquis shall be given to Minerva McGonagall.

These people shall have the hereditary duty to administer and execute the duties of the House of Lords. By ¾ vote peers may nominate individuals from the House of Commons to the Governor General for induction into the, non-hereditary, peerage.

Sdonfvjndvfjsdvjpsdmv;sndv;ljadfsvjn;fsvnm';lkadsnv'mnsdv'ms'cvm'smdvc'msdv'mdv'mv'm'ksmdvkmsvmvmas'vm'smv';amnsv

Ministry of Magic, Witley Assembly

Bill Title: Elections for House of Commons

Sponsor: Lord Potter, Governor General, Duke of Norfolk

Number 10021996006

Summary of Contents: With the passage of this bill the Witley Assembly's House of Commons shall follow the same districting map as the muggle House of Commons. Elections are to be held three weeks from the date of the passage of this bill. All magical citizens over the age of 16 may vote in the election of representatives to the House of Commons. Of the seats in the House of Commons, 3 are to be reserved for the representatives of the Goblin Nation, 2 for the Vampire and Werewolf communities each, 1 seat for the Centaurs, and 1 seat for the, non-human, representative of non-sentient magical creatures. These "Creature seats shall have no vote, but are to speak on behalf of these beings. Election results are to be published and open for public review. Ballots are not to be kept for more than 30 days after an election. Elections are to be private and free.

Pfjpnsvpvmjsdpcvmadmcmcmscm;lmc'asmc'masc';m'cm'zMXc';mc';mzc';mZCX';m';zmxc';zmc';msdv'mv'pm'vpmd'psfmvmfnvdfsnvpnfv

Before this legislation had came into existence, voting was reserved for people whom could afford to pay the 25 galleon poll tax. As such there were few people whom could say that they were being represented in the ministry. Arthur Weasley had just finished reading the pages that all the legislation covered, and he looked up at Amelia as if seeing her for the first time.

"He's serious isn't he?" Arthur asked Amelia meaning Harry.

"Yes he is Arthur. He made it abundantly clear to me that with these rapid changes, people will be threatened less by Voldemort and his support base. With the government much more open and accessible to people, he hopes that the cycle of dark insurgencies will be broken." Amelia poured a glass of water and sipped it slowly as people finished reading and waited for what she had to say next.

"I now open the floor for debate and discussion of the bills that are before you." Amelia as she sat her water to the side of her portfolio.

"I guess I'll start," said Charles Flagolt the Minister of the Treasury. "Bill number 5, the Peerage bill, how can I put this? Who the hell decided that these people will house the upper level of the Assembly?" Minister Flagolt spoke. "I mean, I assume that they are all good people, but what qualifies them to serve in the government, let alone for life? There are only eight of them, how do you plan on having a majority on votes? I mean, how are these people supposed to represent the will of the magical people? How can you honestly think that the people will react to this well? I mean, as a muggleborn I understand what you and Mr. Potter are trying to do, really I do. But, I have to wonder if your methods will be successful. The muggles have been able to progress as fast as they have because they did not have the burden of magic."

"I'm sorry Minister Flagolt, but did you just describe our birthright as a burden," asked Amanda Peachtree. "I fail to see how our gift could be a hindrance to our people. Would you care to elaborate?"

"I would have to agree with Minister Peachtree," said Arthur Weasley. "Magic has served all of us well, and has helped to ensure the stability and survival of our culture. I will admit that magic does have many failings and shortcomings, but surely you would agree that the benefits outweigh the costs?"

"I am not saying that magic is not a wonderful gift that we should all treasure and respect, but what I am trying to point out is that without the "crutch" of magic to cushion their lives, muggles have dealt with situations and social dilemmas that we, as a whole, are unaccustomed and unprepared to face. A good example would be creature rights. I am totally in favor of bill 6, but how will the public react to it? In these discussions we need to consider the reactions of all segments of society, not because of the so called "pureblood contingency" but because we are ushering in rapid and far reaching changes that will impact generations to come. If we are going to pass such legislation onto the public at large, we need to realize that there will be many ordinary, law-abiding citizens which will take this as an insult to their person."

"How do you think so," asked Minister Gilbert. "Don't you think that the people are a little bit more perceptive than what you have described?"

"That is where you will come in Minister Gilbert. Your department will declare war on the public in a sense. It will be your responsibility to convince the public of our understanding of things. You will need to unify the public to our cause. Amanda, as Minister of Education you will oversee the development of a unified theme for all children from the mats of the Granger Day School to the graduation ceremony of Hogwarts University, students are to be taught in these new ways of thinking. Tolerance isn't forced ministers…it is bred. The plans that are laid out before you are long-term. At best within 40 years the problems of today will have been eliminated and at worst there will be many senior witches and wizards wallowing in anger and frustration. However, I want to make this point perfectly clear people: Change Is Inevitable. These plans will happen, and our rule of law will prevail. Minister Weasley, if you will please tell me what the numbers currently are for the active members of the Mage Corps, and the current number being recruited, both natively and from the commonwealth countries." Amelia finished and indicated that the assembled group should listen to Arthur.

Turning through many pages of his portfolio, Arthur scanned page after page of statistics until he finally found the answers to the questions that he had been asked. "Are these numbers serious," asked Arthur to Amelia.

"I assure you Arthur, and the rest of you as well, that any information that or my staff have presented to you will be the most accurate that it can be."

"I can't believe it. According to this there are currently 3,000 wizards serving in the Mage Corps, with a domestic number of 1,500 awaiting training. Oh my gentle Jesus! 5,000 international recruits are petitioning to join the Corps from the Commonwealths! How is this possible Amelia?" Arthur was excited and fearful at the same time. With numbers that large the troubles that the nation was sure to face began to seem manageable. Flipping further through the pages Arthur learned that these people were paid a decent wage and received some excellent benefits for serving in the Corps. "Amelia, these figures can't be true. 50 million G per year to sustain this number? Surely it should be higher."

"No Arthur, the Governor has an agreement with Gideon Savings and Loan through Gringotts to maintain a trust account for the Mage Corps. The initial fund is set at 13 billion G, with a 5.6 percent interest rate annual return. So long as the Ministry agrees to leave the money in the Gringotts Branch of London, and not move all of our assets into a direct GSL account, the Goblins have agreed to special conditions and waivers for all monetary transaction for the Corps. We are saving million on all expenses related to the Corps because the Goblins have waived either all or most of the fees that are required to operate so many people as you have pointed out. So to answer the implied questions, yes. We are easily going to be able to support those numbers, and many, many more." Amelia said quite happily.

"How did we get the 13 billion," question the Minister of the Treasury Charles Flagolt. "I have been looking over these files you gave me and there is no record present of the spending of the various departments. Where did it come from?"

"In the Governor's dealing with the goblins he was able to free that initial sum from their probate system. Apparently the internal workings of Gringotts will not allow the assets of the previous government to be turned over to us until we sign treaties with them. This is one reason why we have bill number 6 on the agenda for today. One of the promises that the Governor made for the release of the funds and other assets that the goblins have in storage, was that we legitimately recognize them in the government. They wish to retain their independent culture, but voting delegates in the House of Commons will ensure that they have a say in matters that concern them."

"Getting back to the original argument though," Amelia began, "bill number 005 is a temporary solution to the problem. There will be many more people added to the House of Lords once they have come of age and finished their education. At the present time I cannot divulge their names for two main reasons, 1) the list has not been finalized, and 2) they have not been informed. But rest assured, this is not going to be the only bill introduced to recognize peers into the House of Lords. I doubt that this will be the only bill this year to deal with that situation. Now are there any questions on any other bill. We have exceeded our time allotted and I would like to finish with what we need to accomplish."

Seeing that no one else wanted to speak about a bill, Amelia called for a vote. "The vote for all resolutions will be held at this time. All in favor of Bill 0001, The Declaration of Emergency please voice Aye or Nay at this time." It was unanimous. "The Bill passes unanimously. All those in favor of Bill 0002, the Military Conscription Act please voice Aye or Nay at this time." Six voted Aye, three voted Nay, and three abstained. "The Military Conscription act passes by a measure of 6 to 3. All those in favor of Bill 0003, The Suspension of Habeas Corpus, please voice Aye or Nay." Again, six voted Aye, three Nay, and three abstained. "The bill passes with a measure of 6 to 3. All in favor of Bill 0004, Code of Law for the Magical UK, please voice Aye or Nay." It passed unanimously. "All in favor of Bill 005 please voice Aye or Nay." Eight voted aye and four voted nay. "All in favor of Bill 006 please voice Aye or Nay." Nine voted aye, two voted nay, and one abstained.

Amelia looked at the assembled Ministers, pausing to look at each one in the eyes. "Ministers, we have made history today. With the passage of these bills a new era has been ushered into existence. In this room, in this building, at this very hour we see the unprecedented movement of wizarding society into a true democracy. I will be sending these bills to the Governor later this evening, and when he signs them they will become law. However, Minister Allen, as Minister of Media Relations, I want you to write press releases for each of these bills, and how they will impact society at large. Make sure that the Prophet doesn't take any liberty in their reporting, and that our broader reaching papers present facts when they report. Two days from now there will be a press conference on these bills and many other things when some of the protective wards are dropped. The press room is not located in this facility, there is a second underground complex on the adjacent property, and all press releases will be done there. It is after that press conference that you will be able to quarter your department in that facility Gilbert. If there is nothing that anyone needs to add, you are dismissed to set up your offices and set to your tasks. Arthur, please remain," Amelia said as she finished her rather long winded discussion.

Everyone left the office, set on completing the tasks that they had been assigned. Amelia waited for the other ministers to leave before she signaled for the guard outside to come in and secure the room. Once his task was completed the guard stationed himself to the left of the door. Throwing up a quick seclusion ward, Amelia started her conversation with Arthur as they sat down side by side at the conference table.

"Arthur, I know that you have lived a relatively peaceful life, and I know that you have wanted to leave the past buried, but your country needs you." Amelia began. "I don't plan on allowing the information that I have to become public, hell, not even Harry knows about you or your past life. All that I ask is that you make our military into the best that it can possibly be. Can Britain count on you Arthur Weasley? Will you serve Queen and Country to the best of your abilities, teaching whom you must to ensure the safety of our children and families, working to fortify the strength and stability of our armed forces?" Amelia asked as Arthur sat back and listened to her speech.

"Amelia," Arthur began as he summoned a glass of water and rubbing his temple, "I have served the people of Britain faithfully for the majority of my adult life. From the trenches of the war to the desk in the Misuse Office, I dedicated my mind, body, and soul to be the best that I could. I won't lie to you, I am upset that you somehow found out whom I am, but so long as you can promise that no one will ever find out about my past, I will serve faithfully. Why was my son chosen for the House of Lords?" Arthur enquired.

Smiling Amelia answered, "Harry was rather insistent that at least one Weasley make the "first go around" as he called it. William was chosen specifically because he is your oldest child and because he is very respected among the goblin community. Although I made it seem like the goblins are barely cooperating with us, they are actually very cooperative with Harry. It seems that he inherited the GSL and all of their subsidies controlled by the Vanquest, Black, Potter, and several other families. It's a very convenient deal that Harry has developed, especially since he decided against destroying wizarding society as we know it; the goblins were initially pushing for him to kill everyone over the age of 25 and start society over."

"Thank God Harry isn't a vindictive person." Arthur laughed as he internally prayed that nothing horrible ever happened to the young man. "Amelia, I will do everything that I can to help this government become all that I can. If you will allow me Madam Secretary, I will take my leave," smiled Arthur as he stood and shook Amelia's hand.

"Of course Minister, of course. Be on your way then."

g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g—g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Same Day, Remus J. Lupin Secondary School

Harry Potter was very pleased with the progress that he had made over the course of the last several months. Since late September of the last year he had assigned himself to the ROTC program at Remus and was amazed at the progress that he had made in the time since he started. Of course, all of the people that Harry had "invited" to join him were doing very well. Over the Christmas Holidays Harry planned on contacting several former classmates to invite them to receive special training from the soldiers in charge of the ROTC program at Remus, and surprisingly several people had accepted his offer.

The Weasley family had been somewhat cumbersome in locating. Apparently after the disaster in the former ministry many people took to hiding, fearing what was happening. It was just by pure luck that Arthur was able to shed some light on the situation.

Fast-forward in Time

October 3, 1996

Harry was sitting in one of the upper level studies in the completed house of Witley Court, contemplating what would be the best move to make in the war with Voldemort. He was considerably worried with the safety and security of his friend, which of course was understandable. He had made several attempts to contact Ron, Hermione, and several other people that he trusted, but so far he had received no responses from them. Harry knew from several sources that he had that all of his friends were ok, but just unreachable. Some, like Hermione were behind very powerful charms and wards that prevented him from locating exactly where she was and sending her messages. Others, like Neville and Ron were having their mail screened because their guardians were worried of possible attacks since Harry had "gone to ground." Harry had made a trip in late November to the Burrow to see if Ron and his family were doing ok, but he received a rather nasty shock. Apparently Molly had been in contact with Arthur and had decided to move the family to her Aunt's estate in Sussex. The move, it seems, was warranted as the wards around the home were rather weak and were causing the structure to fall in on itself.

As far as Harry could tell there had not been a Death Eater attack, but there was some evidence of a fire. This of course had surprised Arthur considerably as he had not been out of the complex in a week and was expecting Molly and the children to join him at Witley as soon as some rooms were converted to living space. When Harry escorted Arthur back to the empty Burrow, because Harry wanted Arthur to see for himself, Arthur was able to determine that the structure would be salvageable, but he was glad that the family was spending the winter with Muriel; even if he did detest the woman.

"Mr. Weasley, I can have a team from Vanquest Innovations out here in 30 minutes to fix the Burrow and cast some new wards, lay a few ward stones, hell; they could even build the basement that Mrs. Weasley has been asking for." Seeing that Mr. Weasley was about to decline his offer, Harry interjected, "I'll include the work as part of your first month's pay of course. Would that make it easier to accept?" Harry asked as Mr. Weasley contemplated the idea.

"You would really call in Vanquest Innovations to help with my home Harry?" Arthur asked in a shaking voice. "When Molly and I were married, we didn't receive much help from her family because they looked down on me and my branch of the family. I was able to lay the temporary wards on this house, and after Bill was born we had saved up enough to buy a structure enlargement package from their construction division." Mr. Weasley started to walk around the house and Harry followed. "Before the warders and workers could complete the house that they had designed, Molly discovered that she was pregnant with Charlie. We were a little over a year into the planning of the project and ground was scheduled to be broken in less than a week. Things changed though when Molly found out she was almost out of her first trimester. Back then fetal growth spells were not that accurate. We were both caught by surprise with the pregnancy, and had to alter the plans for our dream home accordingly. We had already maxed out our finances with Bill and the expenses from the Vanquest expenses. Molly and I discussed our position at length. We were heartbroken when we found out that we could not afford the design or modifications to our home that we wanted." Mr. Weasley began to choke up as he told the rest of his story.

"We tried; we tried so very hard to make our dream possible; it was no longer for us, but for our children. Harry, what you are offering to us, to me, would mean so much to my family. I have always wanted to complete the house, but with what the ministry paid me it was never going to be possible, especially when the other children came along," here Mr. Weasley began to break down and cry. "I wanted so much to leave something for the children Harry. I worked so hard and for so long to instill in the children that material possessions were not the most important feature of their lives, but I wanted so badly to be able to leave them some-thing, just one thing that they would be able to keep and remember the lessons that I taught them," he looked at Harry and grabbed him in a hug. "You're helping to make Molly and my dreams come true Harry. God bless you for beings such a caring individual. How can I ever repay you for everything that you do?"

Harry was a little shocked by the actions that Mr. Weasley had taken, and certainly touched by the words that he spoke could only make one response to the man that he saw as a loving uncle; Harry hugged him back, sharing in the love and friendship that existed between the two of them. "Mr. Weasley, you and your family have treated me very well. I know that you and your family are good people. Too often good people go through life unrewarded for being good. I want to change that. I want to make the world a better place where people like you and your family can live easier and more peaceably." Harry finished.

"Inteculia Patroni!" Harry shouted as he whipped his wand up and down at very sharp degrees. Out of his wand burst a bright crystal blue spectacle which took the form of a messenger pigeon. "Carry this message to John Barrington at Vanquest Innovations: Bring a warding team to the Weasley residence, The Burrow. I want the original plans that were drawn for the property to be updated and expanded based on the wishes of Mr. Weasley Sr. I want the team here in thirty minutes; bring Martin and the best construction mages and architects that we have. I want this project kept under strictest of secrecy and it must be completed quickly and soundly." Harry flicked his wand and the pigeon flew away in a manner reminiscent to the Enterprise D going to warp. "There Mr. Weasley. The construction team and warders will be here shortly. I want you to stay and work out the designs and specifications with the workers. But, promise me one thing."

"What Harry? What can I promise you?" Arthur asked as he stood to shake Harry's hand.

"I want you to promise me that you will let them design a house for you that will reflect your status. You are a very important person in Her Majesty's, and my, government. Please kneel Mr. Weasley." Harry again took out his wand, but instead of casting a spell or waving his wand he began to "jiggle" his wand until it began to elongate and take on the form of a rather long and surprisingly thick staff. Once it reached five feet in length Harry stopped his movement and brought the staff vertical to match his stance. It was a rather curious piece of transfiguration that Harry had discovered several years ago. Harry had modified the final product, one he had mastered it of course. Instead of the common wood that had originally been in place, Harry had instilled several jewels and gold metal-work to for a super-focusing "cap" on the stop of his staff. Spells now came out of the top of the "eye" that Harry had created for the cap of his staff. The "eye" was a very large 26 karat blue diamond that Harry had found in the vault that held the personal possessions of Agamemnon Vanquest.

The diamond had been named the "Star of Hades." Apparently Agamemnon had devoted considerable time and resources from Vanquest Innovations to develop the stone. If the man's journal was to be believed the stone had been designed as a cross of the philosopher's stone and the death stone from the legend of the deathly hallows. In a classified report that was sealed in the bowels of the research archives of Vanquest Innovations was a detailed account of how Agamemnon actually died. It seems that the stone magnified the magic of the caster several dozen times, and Agamemnon was unprepared for the backlash of magic. The fool had tried to cast a cutting charm on it to cut it in half. The stone returned the spell to him, amplified, and it sliced the bastard in half. Harry utilized the gem to access the well of power that was denied to him. The problem was, that the staff amplified the magic so much that Harry could only use it for certain high level situations like construction, warding, or major feats of magic; but for what Harry was about to do, it required his staff.

Removing, yet another, scroll from inside his robe Harry began to read. "Arthur Weasley, of Ottery St. Catchpole, as a means of honoring your sacrifices and services to the people of Britain, I hereby induct you into the Order of the Knights Protector. As the founding member of this Order, you shall have the privilege of being the first to serve your queen in the capacitor of an Ambassador at Large to the Commonwealth Nations, representing the magical people of the United Kingdom in the various magical governments. Unlike your ministerial position, however, your role as Ambassador is one for life." Harry tapped each of Arthur's shoulder blades then spoke, "Arise Sir Arthur Weasley, and accept these tokens from a grateful sovereign." Harry tapped the bottom of his staff to the ground three times in rapid succession and two large trunks appeared before Arthur."

"In these trunks you will find the official Royal Garb for a Knight Protector, as sanctioned by the Queen. It is similar to that worn by the Knights of Garter, and you will be called on to appear at all ceremonies where the Knights of Garter are required. The only real difference in your knighthood and a Knight Garter is that you wear your "costume" whenever you are serving in the capacity of an Ambassador, and at all Ministry functions. Do you have any questions Sir Arthur?" Harry asked, smiling as he helped the man up.

"Your Grace, I am too honored! Words fail me. Never, never in my life did I ever dream of being rewarded in such a way. I have never been so honored before. How can I ever thank you Harry?" Arthur again swelled with pride and was overcome with emotion.

"There's just one special condition to this Arthur. It is a secret order that you have been induced into. Only when the queen officially inducts you into the Order, can you freely flaunt your status. I'm sorry Arthur, but I have to get back to Witley, no rest for the weary you know. By the way, is there any way that you could pass a message along to Ron, wherever he and the rest of your family are, the wards are very good. I haven't been able to get a letter to him yet."

"Of course Harry, what shall I tell him?" Arthur shook Harry's hand as he was about to depart.

"Tell him that him, Ginny, and the twins are all invited to join me at Remus starting in January for some intense physical and mental training. If you would give him this also." Again Harry pulled from one of his many pockets a fairly thick envelope, but he also produced a small box that he gave to Arthur. "Tell him that the package has shrinking charms on it. Inside are belated birthday gifts for all your family, and portkeys to Remus that are timed to go off the date of the departure. The letter will explain it all; I hope that you see your family back soon Mr. Weasley. I'll see you back at Witley later. Come by the main house and stay over. We can discus some of your duties then.

"I'll be sure to do that Harry, I mean Your Grace." Arthur caught himself.

"Don't worry Arthur, we're friends. I hate that my ancestors cause me to be uncomfortable in public," Harry said as he laughed. "I have discussed this very situation with the Queen and she has stressed may times that private and public life are vastly different areas. In private, treat me as you always have. Anyway, I have to go. Some of the workers' bands still aren't working properly. Don't you love paperwork?"

"Yes, the joys of contributing to clear cutting," Arthur joked. "I think I see the teams coming now. Good day Harry." Arthur shook his had for a final time before Harry disappeared.

_--f-f-f-fff-fff-ff-f-f—f-f-f-f-g-g-g-g—g-g-g--g—g—f-f-f-f-f-fsidfjjjhfoijsdjs;dcjsdjjsdjdsvijsdv_

December 26, 1996

Colonel Smith had been promoted to Chief of Security for the Witley Assembly, and Captain Harvey had been reassigned as captain of Harry's personal guard. Harry had decided that Colonel Smith would be happier serving in a more _stationary _position. Of course, the argument that had taken place between the two of them had _nothing_ to with Harry's decision. It was Captain Harvey that helped Harry plan out whom to invite to the training program that was started before the school year was scheduled to begin.

Harry had to prepare for everyone's arrival. He had scheduled those that had accepted his offer to arrive early in the morning.

--f-f-f-f-f-f-ff-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-gg-g-g-g-g--g-g-g-gg—gg-g

December 27, 1996

The grounds of Remus J. Lupin Secondary School

Seven young people were assembled in the early hours of the morning in front of the administrative hall of Remus. It was impossible to tell whom they were, as they were wearing obscuring charms and other enchantments on their heavy traveling cloaks. It was half past seven and the group had just arrived by their individual portkeys. The group was preoccupied with looking around in wonder at the black marble building, thankfully, and no arguments broke out over whom was present. A very pale, almost translucent man exited the large, silver double doors that led to the checkered marble entryway. He motioned for them to follow him, and he led them into the building at a slow, almost trudging pace. Many of the assembled students were awed by the large columns of green marble that supported the domed roof. Around the hall were many small pillars of red marble that supported plants, sculptures, or decorative vases.

The dome, however, was the most impressive feature in the hall. The students looked up in utter amazement at the gold leafing that covered every inch of crown molding in the hall, and the dome was no exception. The top of the dome, the very top quarter, was made completely of glass and allowed the hall to glisten in the early hours of the morning. Under the glass was a virtual galleria of paintings. Prominent modern witches and wizards were painted in various poses, and every now and again some would wave down to the students whom were staring up in awe. The "man" led them through the center of the hall, down the central black marble corridor, and to two of the largest and most decorative golden doors that the group had ever seen.

The guide took some kind of rod from his coat and hit the door with its butt in quick succession three times. A deep echoing bang sounded throughout the deserted corridor, echoing from the recesses in the walls and various doors that lined the hall. The doors slowly, and silently, crept open to reveal a lavish and inviting office. Behind the imposing desk sat none other than Remus Lupin himself.

"Welcome! Welcome one and all. Lars, that will be all," Remus spoke to the figure. No response was made but the guide left the office and closed the extremely heavy door. "Would you all have a seat?" Remus indicated several chairs that had suddenly appeared behind each of the visitors. Now seated the groups wondered why they had to sit so far away, when the chairs suddenly levitated and placed each of the visitors within a foot of the large desk. "Now, everyone comfortable? Would you all care for some tea?" Seeing a negative response from each of the assembled people, Remus began the meeting.

"As each of you are aware, you are here as the inaugural class of the Remus J. Lupin Reserve Officer Training Corps. The first three days of this week will be reserved for an orientation, where each of you will be showed around the campus and your quarters in the barracks at Hogwarts University. Your training will begin promptly on Thursday morning at 5:30 am. Until then I suggest that you start adjusting your routines to fit our new schedule. Here you are," Lupin handed each of them a schedule, map of the school, and a course-book which described exactly what they would be doing. "Lars will escort you to the solarium. We have a light breakfast ready for you and your instructors will be meeting you there. Are there any questions?"

"I have one," Draco Malfoy said as he removed his hood and heavy cloak. "Where is Potter and when will our luggages arrive, sir?"

"Malfoy! What the hell are you doing here," exclaimed the incredulous voice of Seamus Finnegan.

"You know I might ask the same of you Seamus," Draco said with a smirk, "but to answer your question I was invited by Harry the same as all of you were."

"I don't mean any slight to you, may I call you Draco," another figure dropped their hood revealing Luna Lovegood. Seeing Draco nod she continued. "When did you and Harry put aside your differences? After all, the last year that we were in Hogwarts together you two weren't the best of friends. For that matter, who the hell are the rest of you?" Gone was the dreamy and "bubbly" Luna Lovegood. Over the course of the last year Luna had developed into a completely different person. When Hogwarts had closed, she was left alone with her father for the entire summer. She wasn't delusional enough to think that her father was normal, but then again neither was she. She had decided against going to America with many of her year-mates and friends. Instead she had decided to go to her father's alma-mater: Durmstrang.

Her father might have been a little loopy, but Luna Lovegood came from a long line of spell crafters and enchanters. There was no better school for her family craft than Durmstrang. One of her ancestors had been in the founding class of the academy, and the library had an entire section dedicated to the spells and research that her family had contributed to the magical world. It was in that very library that Luna re-discovered herself. At one point Luna had dreamed of becoming a powerful and deadly assassin like her grandmother, but her mother had made sure that "bad influences" like her father's side of the family did not corrupt her darling innocent daughter. When Luna was five, her mother had cast a spell on her father that altered his personality. When her mother died, when Luna was seven, the spell had a terrible effect on Luna's father. With Mrs. Lovegood no longer around to reinforce the spell periodically, Mr. Lovegood slowly began to loose his grip on reality, and was fired from his job as a researcher in the former ministry. His mind continuously deteriorated and that is why Luna believed and acted so crazy. It was all that she knew, as she had been raised in that environment for nine solid years with no "normal" interactions.

As if transfixed by this strange incarnation of Luna, the other four members began to lower their hoods. Slowly, one by one, the people were identified. George Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Tracey Davis, and Susan Bones revealed themselves to the group.

"Well," Draco began, "isn't this a motley little crew that we have assembled here?"

"I would have to agree with Mr. Malfoy's assessment of this group. I can only wonder how Harry came to call you all together for this. Oh well! Off you go. I have to make sure that this school is operational before the end of the summer and have over 10 departments to staff. What Harry was thinking when he made me the Headmaster of this school I'll never know. Lars, take this group to the solarium and make sure that they are comfortable. If you all will follow him, I have to let Harry know that you all have arrived." Remus pushed a button on his desk and the doors opened so that the students could join Lars on their trek to the solarium.

One thing that Remus loved about his namesake building was the design. The dome was in the center of the building and had five annexes radiating out like the spokes on a wagon wheel. The black marble shone like a well polished gem in the morning sun light. At the end of the corridor, to the left of the corridor that the group had originally taken, was the door to the solarium. It was a massive four stories tall, was the same length as the other annexes of the building, and was designed to resemble the influences of the Victorian period. Once inside the, in itself, large building the group marveled at the exotic plants, the flowing river, the massive rock waterfall, and the nice breeze that seemed to blow, as it was a little humid in the building.

Taking off their heavy cloaks and seating themselves at the bistro tables in the center of the room, the group started to mingle as the house-elves began to serve them various fruits, yogurt, and cereals along with their choice of beverage.

"So. I've felt less tension at a Jewish retirement home as a Nazi clown did the goosestep and preached salvation according to Hitler." Seamus said in his thick Irish accent. "What have all of you been up to since school was canceled."

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I hired tutors to continue my education," Draco began. "I have learned more in specialized lessons over the last year that the entire five that I spent at Hogwarts; and even though we all weren't the closest of friends it is good to see all of you again."

After finishing a bite of his honeydew melon, George decided to share his story. "Fred and I decided to take up the offer and go to the school in America." George started to smile as remembered the time he spent in America. "We devoted ourselves to studying at the Institute like we never had here at Hogwarts. We learned many wonderful and exciting things, it was so different there, so….open. I have been told that the new schools here in Britain will be based on many of the same principles that we observed at the Institute. I even heard that many of the grad-assistants that just got their Sorcerer Degrees will be teaching here, and I know that the department heads are seasoned Archmages... Fred decided that he would stay and finish out his education state-side. We were going to open a joke shop, but after we saw the differences in the quality of life that the people of the CUSAM and people of Britain have, we learned the value of a quality education. I came back, at first, to convince the family to move to the CUSAM. Mother would hear nothing of it, especially since the new house was built. Then the letter came and I decided that I would do all that I could to ready myself for the coming conflict. The army seemed like they could help me make the choices that I needed to make." George finished and started on his coffee which was rapidly cooling.

"I had just finished at the top of my year, majoring in ancient curses and dark enchantments, when I received my invitation to join Harry. If only he knew how hard it is to drop courses at Durmstrang, but his letter did say that he would make this worth my while." Luna added her story to the mix.

"My Gran and I decided that I would go and stay with family in Canada and attend the Royal Canadian Academy of Magic. It sucked ass. Those people are worse than these idiots here in Britain. I mean, they adults weren't arguing over blood purity, instead they were divided by French or English. I got my ass out of there the first chance that presented itself. It just happened to be Harry's invite to join the reserves." Neville finished as a relieved look came over his face.

"My family has always been loyal to the crown, and we can trace our ancestry back to the conquest of Ireland. When Hogwarts closed I was forced to register with the Irish government and attend their school. Bloody fools met in a cave year round. I couldn't stand being away from loyalist soil. My family was so proud when I accepted the invitation to join the reserves. My Grandad and Great-Grandad were both in service to The Crown. My father was going to fight in the Congo, but before he could go protesters broke into his recruiting station and busted his knee. He instructs at St. Patrick's Military Academy now." Seamus shared.

"What about you Bones? Why did you decide to come here?" Draco asked the developing debutant.

"My aunt is the only family that I have left. With that crazy dick running around, I want to be able to protect myself and my aunt. Harry's letter gave me hope that I could learn what I had dreamed of. I don't know how or why, but I am thankful that he included me in his group." The normally quiet girl struck a cord with the assembled group. They all felt that way in a level.

"I guess that I' the only one left that has retained any secrets; I'm surprised at the lot of you! Harry gave us this chance to hone our skills, not share our biographies. The rest of you can get all chummy and distracted, but I'm here to become a refined commanding officer in order to prepare for a military career. My reasons are my own, and my past is my own. There is nothing in my past that could possibly benefit you, except to exploit my weaknesses. I'll thank you to try not to include me in your little group. We're not here to socialize, but to train." Tracey Davis said in a tone that would freeze alcohol.

"Every the charming bell, aren't you Tracey?" a voice asked approaching the group from the opposite side of the waterfall.

All of the assembled people turned to see the approaching figure and were surprised to see that it was none other than Harry Potter himself. Something was different about this Potter though. He carried himself differently than he had the last time that any of them had seen him. Some women would say that the year had been very good for Harry. Despite the cold that permeated the Scottish Highlands, Harry was dressed in only a knitted sweater and khaki pants.

"I assume that you all had a pleasant trip up here," Harry began. "As Miss. Davis was so kind to point out with your enrollment in this program, your lives now belong to the Mage Corps. For the next eight months we will be studying together, working together, and hating our instructors together. The next eight months are going to be the toughest of our lives, and you will all hate me after the first week, but I have made sure that we will be taught everything that we need to know in order to survive the coming conflicts with the Dark Tosser Her Highness the Duchess of Hyphenations." Several of the group chuckled at how Harry chose to describe the Dark Idiot. "Now, as many of you know, Debbie is rather pissy at the moment. Several setbacks in her plans have caused her to go into seclusion. There was an attempt early in September to breach the wards of Hogwarts, but whomever it was never made it past the second layer of wards before they were transported to wherever the wards were set to. I don't know if it was Voldemort or some one else, at this point I don't care. With the organization of the new government, I've been a little preoccupied. Now, meet our instructors."

Unnoticed to the group four people dressed in the standard full dress of British military officers. "From the left to right we have, Major Sheila Summerton. She will be teaching you detail military strategy and history, as well as modern technology. Captain Sam Nelson will be your physical fitness and arms trainer. Major Stephen Horton will instruct you on military drill, ceremony, and procedures. Finally, this is Major-General (ret.) William Stratton. Maj-Gen. Stratton will oversee our developing ROTC program and will fill in any gaps as he sees fit." As Harry introduced the mostly middle age panel, each one saluted the incoming cadets.

"If I may Lord Potter," Susan began. Seeing Harry nod she continued, "What role will you play. I thank you for sponsoring us in this endeavor, but what will you be teaching us?"

"Oh, nothing at all! I plan on suffering through this will all of you. After all, what kind of unit commander would I be if I didn't?"

"What Cadet Officer Potter has said is true," began Maj-Gen Stratton. "We are all aware of the strategic importance of this program. When we are through with your training, you will be ready to command a field unit to victory in any situation. Take what we have to teach you to heart, as it might very well save your life one day."

The group had coffee and introduced themselves, but the officers had to leave to leave in order to prepare for a similar meeting that would be happening for "regular" cadets in the barracks on the Hogwarts grounds.

Gsdnfndsfnsdl;cnml;'kmscmdsc'mDCN;DVNDNV

April 1997

It had now been four of the most grueling months that any of the group of eight people, Harry included, had ever experienced. The "deep-water immersion" technique that had been used had finally sunk in for each of the cadets. The eight now thought, acted, and operated as a group. Harry had received no special attention because of his status, and as such had to earn the respect and trust o each of the members of his unit. After an initial two months, the commanders had decided on combining an incoming unit of 12 people with Harry's unit. This decision helped Harry refine his leadership and command skills.

Harry and the rest of the cadets were assembled in their bunk, awaiting inspection, when their CO came in and told them that in light of recent behavior leave was to be extended by 24 hours starting immediately, but everyone had to be back by Monday morning for PT. Harry and several others were all thinking along the same line of thought. When after the CO left, they cheered.

Gggggg-g-g-g-g-g-g-gggggggggggg--g-gg-g—g-g-g-g-g-gg-g-g-sdfjnijdfnsvipnsfvnesadnvfaslkmndv;l'asmv'nsdv

Back in time:

January 14, 1997

Voldemort had been biding his time, moving around southern England for some time, simply planning and plotting. He was waiting for his enemy to show himself so that Voldemort could better study his opponent. Contrary to popular belief, Voldemort was not some all-knowing, all-powerful Archmage. In fact, his power barely gave him the status of a Grand Sorcerer, one step below a mage.

The events of the last year had intrigued Voldemort. Many of his most outspoken, and influential, followers had disappeared without a trace. His power levels were fluctuating wildly and had almost permanently incapacitated him on one occasion, due to the rushed ritual which gave him a body. _These events are frightening. Lucius, Narcissa, Crabbe, Avery, Nott, Goyle, Walden, even Rudolphus and Rabastan are no longer with me. I should count myself fortunate that Bellatrix and Pettigrew aren't stupid enough to get themselves killed. The tides are turning too rapidly. My support base has left England. This new government, wherever it is operating from, has destroyed my hopes for England. _

Taking out his wand out, gingerly, Voldemort made a series of swishes until a ball of light shot from his chambers and summoned Bellatrix to his presence.

"You called milord?" Bellatrix asked as she knelt in front of Voldemort's bedside chair.

"Bellatrix I have need of council, and your judgment is valuable in my opinion." Bellatrix swelled with pride at the praise from her master. "Information has come to light that we are outnumbered by over 1,000 to one in our quest, and our support base has dried up in England. What is your opinion o the situation?"

Bellatrix took her time in finding an adequate response for her master. After taking all that her Lord had said as fact, she began her answer. "My Lord's cause in known throughout the developed world, but with recent events in Britain, several of my contacts would have me believe that willing followers will be hard to find. With the odds as described milord, I would have to say that we need more information." Bellatrix left her crouching position and began to walk back and forth. "The tide is turning against us at the moment, and our raiding parties are not only costing us manpower but also public support." Seeing Voldemort nod for her to continue, she did. "With the transition of the government to this new system people are experiencing a "high" in patriotism and national pride. As we are duty bound to destroy this new system because of what it represents, were are hated more by the public now then ever before. Recruitment will not be substantial until this government causes the people to become dissatisfied. We need to cause political confusion, but that would take time and resources that we do not have."

"What do you suggest then Bellatrix?" Voldemort asked in a deceptively calm voice.

"Milord, we are strapped for gold and personnel. I suggest that we move operations, temporarily, to America and enter back into the drug business. My sources have provided me with a new drug that is simple to recreate with magic and has a high profit margin. It is called Crystal Meth, or Ice. If we can build our support base in America, and ensure their loyalty through addiction, then we will be able to return to Britain after a short time and have the finances and manpower to take over this pathetic excuse for a government." Bellatrix finished her advise and prostrated herself in front of Voldemort.

Rising from his position in his rather comfortable chair, Voldemort stepped over the prone form of Bellatrix and poured himself a glass fine Château de Boon's Farm, he was running out of money after all and tentatively sipped as the unsophisticated liquid burned his fragile throat. Quickly stifling a cough, as he would not show weakness in front of a subordinate, Voldemort made his way back to his chair and indicated that Bellatrix should help herself to a drink. After a few moments of contemplation Voldemort broke the silence. "Take what resources we have left and secure farmland in Columbia, and processing plants in Bolivia. Use the initial profits from the Coca farms to fund our Meth project. Make certain that a few people are left here to monitor the situation. After we have steady profits coming in we can begin to fund out European operations again."

"It will be done milord. Within a week's time I will have secured your new base in South America. May I be dismissed to do your bidding?" Bellatrix bowed and waited for confirmation before leaving her position.

It was a drawn out pause before Voldemort gave her leave. _This construct will not last longer than a few years. I must make sure that my long term interests are protected before I venture to the New World._ Voldemort shakily left his position and his room altogether. _How I miss the old days when things were simpler, and rituals didn't fail because of spoiled potion ingredients._

--d-dd—dd—d-d-d-dfognongvnasvnsdvnasnvklsnvnvmsanvklsmvmsvvjgjdfvjidsjvsivjsvmmvkdmnv;lkdsfnvldfnvlkdnfvlnfvnsd;lnv;lksnv;ns'v

Author's Notes.

I think this was a good place to cut it off for now. Now listen up boys and girls! I will not be regularly cranking out chapters this long or detailed. My brain will explode if I try, but I must admit I am particularly proud of it.

Join my yahoo group. Peace out!

EV.

Review, Read, Respond!!

Thanks to Bluezy, where is the Resident?


	2. Long lost chapter1

I thought this had been posted months ago...oops!

--EV

June 1997

June 3, 1997

CUSAM Executive Headquarters, Birmingham Alabama 11:00 PM

Inside the private chambers of the Chancellor of Magic for the CUSAM, five people were gathered and speaking in hurried tones. The mood in the room was tense and unnerved. The Chancellor himself was seated on a rather comfortable wingback chair surrounded by advisors on various pieces of furniture. His personal advisor, the director of foreign intelligence, sat at his side and would occasionally lean over and share a bit of advice with his aging friend.

"Gentlemen," the chancellor began, "we have been going at this for two hours now and there is no apparent end in sight. Can anyone conclusively tell me exactly what the level of danger this individual poses is?" The chancellor was speaking about a foreign intelligence report that stated an unknown number of wizards had taken up residence in the western portion of Columbia from Europe. What was unconfirmed was whether this was a splinter cell of the Voldemort movement or just a coincidence.

"Mr. Chancellor," began a man shrouded in shadows, which was rather freaky as he was sitting beside a lamp, "my team from the department of war has yet to report back, but initial surveillance reveals that it is indeed a Voldemort splinter, possibly containing Voldemort himself. We have been monitoring the situation loosely, as we have been more focused on the riots in our allies, the WEM (Western Empire of Magic). Apparently a black muggle named Rodney King was nearly beaten to death by a crazed group of policemen." The Secretary of War, Code named Michael Black, took a moment to open his briefcase and remove several files, but before he could continue the Chancellor interrupted him.

"I'm sorry Mike, but why was your department involved with this?" The Chancellor asked.

"We have evidence to suggest that the Yankees were behind the bewitchment of the officers." Seeing the incredulous looks he was receiving he elaborated. "Apparently each of these officers were stationed in the MSA, (Magical States of America), at some point and transferred to California after a year or so on the job. Although the investigation is ongoing, our counterparts in the WEM say that Boston officials amplified the inherent racism in these officers and "programmed" them to snap at a certain trigger word. As the WEM are our allies, we have been investigating all magical activity within 100 miles of our border in order to ensure there is no subterfuge of our ward line. We observed several powerful magical spikes in Columbia and our investigation revealed that this was not a Yankee threat, but rather a European splinter group."

"My department has delved a little further and discovered that Voldemorts coffers and supporters have dried up over the course of the last two years," Richard Stone Director of Foreign Intelligence said. "Voldemort and several dozen supporters have purchased land and slaves in Columbia, and are so are so far using little magic, other than the initial warding of the compound and estate. I have several plants in the area and one finally reported back that the warding is rather nasty and has drained Voldemort. This is vital information gentlemen. The initial surge that we measured in April was Voldemort's completion of his wards. As my information is two weeks old it is safe to assume that he is yet to recover." Richard took a few moments to collect his thoughts before proceeding, and accepted one of the files that Mike passed around. Flipping through the file and fining pictures of the compound Richard continued his report. "If you will observe in picture B-3, the Plantation House, Voldemort has claimed the top left room which faces a tobacco field. Toga Mupwa, yes I was delighted to see him alive and well, was brought in from the Amazon and has been tending to the failing health of Voldemort."

"Good God man! They brought Toga in," questioned one of the men on the couch to the right of the Chancellor. "They must be desperate. Surely after what he did to that village last year, they would realize he was under surveillance?"

"I'm afraid that we are not dealing with the typical enemy General. Voldemort has made it his life's mission to focus solely on the happenings of Europe, and his followers care nothing for the broader world around them. It is likely that Voldemort heard of Toga's reputation and skill and sought him out. I doubt he knows the danger the man represents. Whatever the cause, we have an opportune moment here. Gentlemen, I have given all of my information over to the Department of War and they believe that the best course of action would be to strike while we can. These are two targets that we simply cannot pass up."

The Chancellor had so far remained quiet and attentive. Shifting his weight about in his chair, the Chancellor straightened up an asked a few questions. "What would the strike zone be? Whom would be involved? I assume that this is not going before the congress? Will the WEM be participating? Is there any way that we can tie this to the MSA? I would love the chance to sour the MSA's relations with Europe any way that we can."

"The only definite tie that we have at this time is that Toga was financed from a private group in New York City. There is no definite tie to the MSA, but the whole things smells of division 6, and the village that Toga attacked was in an area that is on 'friendly' terms with us." Richard finished.

"The strike zone," Mike picked up, "will be very small. We have a modified tactical nuke that we "liberated" from our last raid into soviet bunkers in Cuba. It has been enchanted to contain the fallout and blast radius to a specific area; and it would be around a mile in diameter. I wouldn't recommend taking this before the congress. It would be much simpler to simply have a crate arrive at the compound and it evaporate the area as soon as the lid was removed. I dare say that "humanitarian assistance" would be easier to push in that war torn area than a declaration of war. Besides, there's no way in hell the Columbian's will help, especially not after our "failure" to recognize their government as legitimate."

The chancellor considered what he had been told and turned to his assembled Generals. "How long would it take to have the package delivered and our teams out of the area?"

One of the generals provided the answer, as he had been preparing for the question since the meeting was called. "All the time my men will need is eighteen hours sir. Five to reach the area from our vessels of the coast, two to prime the package, one to deliver the package to the edge of the wards, and ten to make it just far enough out to sea to have plausible deniability; should we get caught that is. Fly over mission can be increased to distract the government. We even have a paper trail set up showing Toga in talks with Ukrainian militants for the bomb. Hopefully the political backlash of this event will topple the General's regime and we can help rebuild Columbia like we planned."

The chancellor stood and paced his office for a few moments, finally settling behind his desk. "Gentlemen, I want this to be made perfectly clear. If I give the go head on this mission it will have to be black-ops all the way. I cannot risk the MSA using this operation to turn the Canadians or Mexicans against us. I have served in this office for nearly six years, and I have had a relatively peaceful term. You have my permission to exterminate the hostile's gentlemen, but understand that _if_ this fails it will rest solely on your shoulders, and if it succeeds, well we'll have to be good neighbors and help our southern brethren recover from this horrible tragedy now won't we? You are all dismissed." Rising from his seat the Chancellor saluted his men and repeated the national maxim with them, "For Honor! For Peace! For Pride! We protect the Southern Way of Life." The assembled left the office to further plan the attack in the privacy of the war chambers of the Department of War. The only two that were left behind were the Chancellor and Richard.

"You know Richard, I never thought I would give the authorization for nuclear weapons. Will that level of power overcome the enchantments that Riddle has used?"

"From what Amelia shared at our last meeting, his body may be unstable and forcing him back into spirit form. Apparently he created his construct with blood that was infected by basilisk venom. So long as we can provide him with a little light before his body forces him back into wraith form, his magic, and life force, should be completely negated by the blast."

"Have your contacts inform Secretary Bones that I need to speak with her. Arrange a meeting for the eve of the strike. I want her to witness the end of two monsters. Maybe she will take her experience back to England and share how a government should deal with these problems, instead of relying on the life or death of a baby." Chancellor Mathews said. "Someone needs to let the Archduke know that we are seeking the people that are responsible for the attack of his people, and remind him that just because he owns land in most of the CUSAM, does not mean he is privy to government information." The chancellor was speaking of the recent attempts of the figure head of the WEM to obtain information about the goings on of the CUSAM military and inner government.

Director Stone rose from his chair and made his way from the office. Before he closed the door though he added, "If I've told him once I've told him a thousand times! But, if you insist sir. I'll have one of the letters that we keep on file reprinted and sent out to him." Closing the door the director laughed as he made his way down the hall. It was a lame joke, but he needed the humor. _Jesus, Mary, and Richard Petty please help us!_

--f-f-f-f--f-f—f-f—ff-f—f-f-ff-f-ff—ff-f--f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-ff-f-f-f-f-f-f-f—ff-f-f-f-f-

June 10, 1997

6°46'0.88"N, 66°17'12.62"W Voldemorts Plantation; Columbia

A summer storm had just crossed the area and left the entire region soaked, and refreshed from an exceptional heat wave. When Voldemort first arrived at the plantation he was fairly pissed to note that the building was small and in shambles. Over the course of the first few weeks though, his death eaters had modified the structure to resemble a southern plantation house that he had once seen in a history book in primary school. He had decided to go with the southern theme and as such many of the local, unemployed, villagers found them selves blissfully working their days away, unaware of their position of bondage. Yes, the best help is quiet help, and these people were guaranteed never to complain. The plantation occupied two miles in every cardinal direction, and Voldemort had convinced the past owner to sell, thinking he had made a steal on the land price. Really; whom would frown on selling 16sq. miles for a chicken, a goat, 500 US, and your life? At least the previous owner thought it was a steal before Bella killed him, but everyone that mattered was happy with the deal in the end.

Voldemorts conditioned had worsened after the move from England. Being so far away from his treasures was causing what little of his natural magic was left to leave him. The only solution had been to retrieve the more accessible ones a week after he had returned, but there were two that were unreachable because of their location. The diadem and his diary were inaccessible due to their location, but Voldemort was sure that having his trinkets around him, and his natural magic close by, would slow his failing health if not alleviate it.

Bella did not understand why she had been sent to retrieve a cup her brother-in-law had in their old vault, or why she was sent to a cave in the UK, but she was dutifully following the will of her master and would be arriving back at the base sometime on the evening of the 10th. Her hand was throbbing from the sacrifice she had to make, and it pulsed with every beat of her heart, but she was rather glad that her master had given a counter to the potion which neutralized it. If her diagnostic spell was right, the potion was 95 percent dementors blood, and 3 percent hell's fire. Those potions were each poisonous, but incurable together. The dementors blood would cause horrible hallucinations of your greatest fear, and the hell's fire would cause your body temperature to slowly rise. Water would only go to accelerate the dilution of the potion and as soon as tainted blood entered the heart, and other organs, it would melt from the heat. The only way to treat it would be to neutralize the fire with fermented yak milk, and then ingesting several bezoars and healing draught number 63. Healing draught 63 was a very potent anti-venom/poison agent that could combat poisons up to runespore strength.

Anyway, Voldemort was sitting in one of the areas that had been converted into a flower/potions garden, watching Nagini sunbath on a rock in the middle of one of the beds of flux-weed. _Bella should have been back by now._ Voldemort thought._ Even though she would have to travel slowly and carefully, it should not have taken her more than a week. She is three days late! I shall have to muster the strength and punish here severely. I told her that this mission was of the utmost importance and could not be delayed! I will make her remember that her place is on her knees at my feet and failing my commands will not be to her benefit. _

As Voldemort internally bitched about the world and his servants, Toga Mupwa exited a small outer building which was used as a guest house and made his way through the fences and to the area where Voldemort was seated. Finally he arrived in front of Voldemort and said, "Booga Booga Bogga, Blulughlulaghla. Booga! Goobodachca chubacha!" in a rapid and high voice.

"Shut up man! Your translation charm has worn off! **Converso Piglatino Yadda Yadda, "I'm Rick James Bitch**!" (Yes, I just went there.) Voldemort finished his, homemade, spell and awaited for his squat, half-naked doctor to begin speaking again. _Damn that idiot. He should have worn his talisman, that way I wouldn't have to reapply this draining spell. After he heals me I shall have to kill him. Yes, that should adequately repay him for all of these little annoyances. _Voldemort thought as the man sat across from him in the garden.

"Mr. Voldemort, I have reviewed the spell signatures that have been monitoring you and I have a few questions that I need you to answer. Have you ever performed any rituals? If so I need you to describe them to me. Something is rapidly depleting you magic, and leeching it at an alarming rate." Toga said in a perfect English gentleman's accent.

Voldemort swelled in indignation. "I don't see how that could possibly be relevant doctor! I summoned you here to fix whatever is ailing me. My past is none of your concern. Now, do I need to have you escorted to the gates or shall I kill you for your insubordination?" Voldemort spoke acidly.

Toga laughed, stood from his bench and made a gesture toward Voldemorts general direction. Suddenly Voldemort was in the air, rocketing away from the garden, until he impacted a thick tree which was a good 40 feet from where he was sitting.

As Voldemort struggled to regain his breath and attempted to get up, Toga leisurely made his way over to the prone form of the 'dark lord.' "You know Englishman; I have slaughtered entire villages for lesser offenses. I have ruled over the Amazon with an iron first for more years that you have had a body. I have sacrificed my very soul to the god Axthulla in order to achieve victory and power, yet you suffer under the delusion that I am afraid of you and your pitiful minions. I will give _you_ one more chance Tom Riddle." Seeing Voldemorts shocked face Toga smiled and continued his slow gate over to the fragile form. "You think I would be so stupid as to enter into a situation without doing any research? I'm shocked! I hope you didn't think that my price for these services would be mere chickens or a goat. No…I have yet to name my price to you Tom Riddle, but rest assured that I will extract what is mine in due time. Until then, I cannot slow your loss of magic until I know what is causing the symptoms. I may be a ruthless despot as your kind would classify me, but I am still a healer." Waving his hand again, the sound of snapping bones popping back into place, filled the air. "That is strike number two Tom Riddle, and unlike your track record my enemies stay down for the count."

Toga began to walk past the panting form on the ground and had almost made it into the plantation house when he turned and said, "Whenever you can scrape yourself back together, and feel the need to be cooperative, crawl back into the house and have one of your bitches fetch me. I have an appointment in the village and can't waist any more time on you if you refuse to cooperate." Toga entered the house and a few moments later Voldemort heard the clang of the screen door indicating that Toga was indeed on his way to the village.

_God damn that barbarian! I will have him killed for this! He may think he is powerful, but he has yet to see the full glory that is Lord Voldemort._ Voldemort shakily got to his knees, then his feet, steadied himself against the tree, and immediately crumpled back into a heap. _Yes, he will have to die; but first I think a nap would be good. _

It was in that prone position that Bella found Voldemort, just as night was falling.

"Oh master! Mater, can you hear me," Bella began to panic as she cast spell after spell on Voldemort to see what was wrong with him. "Enervate!" She cried pouring as much power as she could into the spell. Seeing no improvement she tried two more times until finally Voldemort began to wheeze and cough. As the magic finally stabilized in Voldemorts weak and diminishing core, Bella conjured a wheel chair for Voldemort and enchanted it to move solely on Voldemort's volition.

Bella helped to guide the dehydrated Voldemort into the house. After they had finally made it into the parlor, and quenched Voldemorts massive thirst, Bella went to see why none of the muggles bewitched to care for her master had came to his aid. The hallway that she and Voldemort had entered was rather dark, as was the rest of the house. Upon exiting the parlor and lighting the lamps in the hallways Bella finally noticed the blood. Blood and bits of people were scattered throughout the hallway, leading to the front door. Of the six servants that were permanently stationed in the house, Bella had thus far only accounted for five of them, if the 'grease spots' she had seen was any indication. Bella returned to the study, told her master what she had seen, and summoned one of the Gollem that they stored from behind the bookcase. "You are to protect the master from any threat to his person. Only allow me free admittance to his person." Bella instructed the Gollem before she activated it.

Summoning another she instructed it to follow her and assist her in securing the house. After the Gollem departed up the stairs, Bella returned to the entrance hall and noticed that there was a constant drip echoing around the cavernous space. "**Ikten Bendanard Costamoos"** Bella summoned a ball of light which steadily grew and multiplied until there were fifty balls of light three inches around floating at various points in the chamber. Still unable to locate the source of the drippig Bella looked over to the door which lead to the smoking room and saw a puddle had formed, a red puddle. In her mind Bella thought that the color was lovely, until she saw what it was dripping from. Cookie was hanging upside down above the door, completely skinned with all of her sinew and muscle mass exposed. Her lidless eye balls rolled back toward her fore-head and her mouth frozen forever in a twisted expression of pure agony.

While Bella would never say that she cared for any of the savages that her master had employed, she did rather enjoy the company of Cookie. Making her way slowly to the body, Bella suddenly realized that she was hanging like and upside-down crucifix. With what little humanity Bella had left in her rattled mind, she cut the body down and banished it through the window. On the wall, seemingly written in the poor woman's blood, was a message, "_Next time I will not be so lenient."_ Bella did not understand what the message meant, but she knew that she had to protect her master, and to do that she was going to have to move him from this place. Whoever the killer was, no doubt, was unaware of her prone master underneath the shade tree.

By now evening had fully set, and Bella had returned to the parlor to discover the will of her master.

"Bella, where are the items that I had you retrieve?" An eager Voldemort asked after he and his servant were secured in the ritual chamber in the basement.

"Here my lord." Bella proceeded to arrange a locket, a ring, and a cup before Voldemort.

"Good, Bellatrix. Where is Nagini? I have need of her now." Voldemort had not seen his snake since earlier in the day.

"I am afraid master that I found her body draped over the banister on the front porch. Whoever attacked the servants today killed your familiar."

Rage began to boil in the frail body of Voldemort, and his magic began to swirl about like a storm of malevolence. Finally Voldemort calmed, and after instructing Bella on how her part of the ritual that was bout to be undertaken, they slowly began reintegrating the soul fragments back into one piece. After an hour or longer, time seemed to stand still in the chamber, the four fragments had helped to stabilize Voldemort's core and the infusion process had strengthened him further by draining the ritual stones and latent magic from the area. Needless to say, Bella was unconscious by the time that Voldemort left the chamber and began preparing a "party" for the return of Toga.

_There is a reason that I am feared throughout the whole world._ Voldemort thought as he exited the house and began walking toward the house that Toga occupied in the distance. _If need be, I shall summon the very demons of hell to take retribution on this savage. Balthazar has served me well in the past, perhaps I should summon him for an evening of __**entertainment**__. Yes, that sounds like a plan._ Voldemort began to laugh maniacally into the night and even though she had passed out in the basement of the main house, Bellatrix shivered in and convulsed uncontrollably as the sound of her master's laughter and anger flowed through her.

--g-g-g-gg-g—g-g-g-g-ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg--ggggggggggggggggggggggggggg--

June 15, 1997

Harry Potter was confused. He and his companions were within sight of finishing their training on how to function in the military, and he didn't know what to do next. He had so far been pulled in several different directions as to what he could do with his life for the next phase of his plans. He had learned so much from the instructors that had been teaching them, muggle, military history and practices, and he was considering serving his two year term in the military before he would go after Voldemort. The only problem with that, which he could see, would be that there would no real time for his education, unless he opted in for summer courses.

Contrary to popularly held belief, Harry Potter was not an idiot, nor was he a teen driven by his hormones and chasing after any bitch that threw herself at him. Harry knew that the changes he helped to make were not rapidly going to change the world, but he was glad that the guard units he controlled were still ensuring the peace during this "transitional time." Many of the employees that were rejected from ministry positions had attempted several times to cause trouble across the British Isles, but with a small unit of highly trained muggles, and magical, military personnel in ever major wizarding village and district the citizens of Magical Britannia were enjoying more stability than had been known since the time of the Great Schism. Sure, it could be described as militant rule, but so far reports indicated that Voldemort's activity had come to a grinding halt in Britain. Harry knew that it was too good to be true, but his scar had been peaceful until recently.

It happened at around 4 AM on June 11, just four days prior. Harry and his bunk mates were just rising to prepare for their morning run. Going about his usual routine, Harry had entered the shower at promptly 4:15. He had just gotten good and lathered up when it hit him; like a ton of bricks pain surged from his scar. Harry had never felt such pain before, and prayed in several different languages that it passed quickly. Never before had a "Voldemort Episode" completely broken his mental barriers. His scar burst open and blood poured freely down his face as he continued to howl with pain into the night. He had woken up two days later in the most secure ward of Westonbirt House. Apparently the contractor had taken him seriously when he said to build a private suite. The man must have heard of his past experiences in hospital.

With armed guards inside his room, and in the whole complex, Harry was sure that Amelia had something to do with his being removed from the medical facilities at Hogwarts. The Healers had said that he was lucky to be alive. Dumbledore had only explained that Harry had a "connection" to Voldemort, he had never elaborated and the when Harry found out why, from the healers, he was pissed. The little "connection" turned out to be a fragment of the soul of one Tom Riddle. The healers had immediately brought in a specialist from Florida which specialized in failed ritual magic. Why would a specialist like that need to be in Florida; you may ask. Let's just say that drunken rednecks know no, genetic, bounds. And some people will do anything to make sure E. wins Daytona.

The specialist had promptly removed the fragment and stored it in the best suited container available: a douche ball (Suction Bulb), since Voldie was such a douche bag. The spirit was very weak, almost like a portion of its power was gone. After several diagnostics were performed, both on the fragment and Harry, the bulb and soul fragment were destroyed under the watchful eye of Harry, Amelia, and several military leaders. The screaming was very high pitched and bitchy. It was definitely dead. Harry was shocked to discover that Voldemort had chosen this particularly stupid path to immortality. After all, (if you've read interview with a Slytherin child), it could very well come back to bite you in the ass. Items would never be completely secure, and all things are vulnerable to destruction.

After Harry had recovered from his little ordeal he was released, and he returned to Witley to have a discussion with Amelia, select military personnel, and oddly enough the ambassadors of the Goblin and Vampire Nations. Vampires and Goblins were not able to use wands to help channel their magic, so their respective races had developed specialties in many different areas. It is a mere stereotype to think that Vampires were "Blood Mages," and Goblins were "Midget Jews in Costume." As a matter of fact, most goblins are protestant. Surprisingly, to Harry, most Vampires are vegetarians whom specialize in pork magic. What that was, Harry could only guess, but the delegates always brought a glazed ham when they visited, so he was happy. Why Fudge despised these people, Harry would never know.

Suffice it to say that the conversation was a very interesting one. Let's examine what happened in the early stages of the conversation:

--g-g-g—g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g--

"Mr. Potter," General Pilsner began, "we have been monitoring your situation over the course of the last few days, and with the assistant of your 'necromancer' we have discovered exactly what this magic represents." General Pilsner was a muggle, simply acting on the behest of The Crown in this situation. Looking for one of his subordinates to hand information over to Harry he continued.

"Over the course of the last few months, while you were in 'training' at Remus and Hogwarts, we discovered that Voldemort has moved his base of operations from England to Columbia, South America. He formed an alliance with a local, powerful, witch-doctor and for some reason his magic has been escaping him." Harry perked up considerably and stopped flipping page after page of reports. Seeing the questioning look that Harry was giving to the General he elaborated. "What our sources have been able to confirm was that for a time his body was degenerating rapidly and he was loosing the ability to use what little magic he had regained."

"I take it that he did something to stabilize himself, and that is why I was put on my ass?" Harry asked as he finished reading on of the reports that the general had provided for him.

"Unfortunately, the CUSAM source was eliminated the same day that you were rushed to the hospital. It seems that the witch-doctor, Toga Mupwa, killed the inhabitants of the compound and severely damaged Voldemort, forcing his hand earlier than he had planned. Before Toga killed our operative, Voldemort and Toga were discussing rituals and magical objects. After Toga left the compound we have received no data from the CUSAM. They have been closely monitoring the situation on our behalf; the Chancellor was the one to bring it to Amelia's attention that Voldemort had migrated to a much warmer climate. When they presented your ministry with the news that Voldemort had created horcruxs no immediate action was taken as no one had ever encountered something similar to this. As this government is just forming and very few records survived the old building, we needed an expert to explain what this weapon was. When the good doctor arrived from Florida to assist you, he was shocked to discover that you, a living being, had been converted into a horcrux yourself."

"When he made mention of horcruxs we were understandably curious. He was immediately brought on as a consultant and sworn to secrecy. To sum it all up, Voldemort split his soul up into, possibly, several fragments in an attempt to gain immortality." The general finished speaking and the Necromancer stepped out of the shadows.

"It is a foul magical process that did not survive the colonization of the new world, thank God," the mysterious man began. "Some time ago in India there was a wizard that misread a portion of the Kama Sutra and cast a spell which split his soul in half. He was intending to enlarge his, baby bat, when one of his women walked in on him and he miscast the spell. A split formed in his soul, and half fled his body and resided in the nearest magical object with his magical signature on it. It just happened to be a rather crude, 5th Century BC construct of a 'Lady's Pleasure Device.' He passed out for two days, and when one of his ladies tried to relieve some stress due to his incapacitation, his spirit took over her body and killed his old body by attempting to reintegrate the two halves. This is the earliest known use of a horcrux."

Harry didn't know what to do, so he did what felt right. He laughed. Looking around the room, Harry saw that there were many looks of confusion as to his response. "What? None of you find it hilarious that Voldemort, an impotent dick-less, virgin chose a path to immortality that was based of an accident that a sex craved Indian priest made? Is it really just me?"

"I understand what you are saying your grace, it's just that we are rather pressed for time at the moment and we need to act as soon as possible." Pilsner began. "There are many different options that I have been presented to us your grace, and as you are the supreme commander of the magical military you have the final authority on how we are to proceed from here." The general took a moment to observe the occupants of the room. The vampire ambassador was standing away from Harry and the general near the buffet, conjuring more pork dishes for the assembled group, the goblin ambassador was trying to sell one of the general's assistants a car, and Amelia was gauging Harry's reaction to the news. After the general had taken this all in he tensed and became angered. "Sir, I am not a part of your government and as such I can not really advise you. I cannot even begin to fathom why you have to hide your society from the people of Great Britain. Your military is just beginning to form and your government is already pressed with an emerging national threat. While I do find your comments amusing, sir, I believe that you have a more pressing need for your time than idle humor and complacency." The general finished and summoned one of his aides to bring a briefcase to him.

"Mr. Potter, from where I stand you are a young, inexperienced, and distracted young man. It is nice that you are trying to play the part of a military officer, and all of the other responsibilities that you supposedly have, but as a junior officer, I currently outrank you, even with your civilian authority. I see no reason to continue wasting my valuable time and Her Majesties resources on a boy and a society that are both in disarray and clouded in confusion." The General took the briefcase from the young officer and opened in on the table in front of Harry and Amelia. "Here is all of the information that my sources have been able to procure from the incident in Columbia. Now, if I may have your leave, I and my men will be going back to the _real_ world to fight in _real_ wars with _real_ gains and consequences. I hope that you have fun playing house, or mayor, or whatever damn game you and the Queen have arranged for _your hind_ Mr. Potter. As for the rest of you, regardless of your supposed _clearance_, the next time I see you in any real government establishment I will have you thrown in the brig and charged with treason!" The general had stunned the group with his outburst and it only took a moment for Harry to respond.

Jumping to his feet, unsteady as he was, Harry began to radiate pure unadulterated power, as his anger grew. The general's assistants drew their side arms, but with a flick of his wrist Harry had banished them threw the wall of the drawing room on the third floor of Harry's home. Amelia entered the fray by disarming the general before he could reach for a concealed weapon. As Harry began to close the distance between himself and the general his stride steadied and his wand appeared from wherever in his hand.

"General, everyone, apparently there are a few things that are not clear as to whom and what I am. I am the Head of State, Supreme Legislator, and Chief Justice for the magical inhabitants of Her Majesties realm in Great Britain and Northern Ireland. I have been cursed with the duty of destroying thousands of years of _tradition_ and at the same time blessed with implementing a stable and equitable government for a portion of Her Majesties peoples. General, you have the gall to stand before a person of my lineage and authority and presume to lecture me? No! You are correct about one thing general." Harry pointed his wand at the chest of the general and transfigured his attire into a jesters outfit. "You are here, serving _under me_, by order of The Crown. There may be only one head underneath that crown Pilsner, but it is the might of individuals such as _my kind_ that has lent it so much power. You and your entire people would have been extinguished repeatedly had it not been for the intervention of the magical peoples of this land. Now, the one and only time, that my people have asked anything of the muggles, of their military, you have the **nerve** to speak with such disdain and offense as to how I, the Right Honorable Governor of these people, choose to operate the government…it is unacceptable." Harry pointed his wand at the left leg of the general and cast "_**scheggiare l'osso**_."

The spell was an Old Italian assault spell that caused the bone the caster visualized to splinter and lead to a compound fracture if the recipient wasn't careful. Cast on the average witch or wizard, there would be little damage since it was a low level offensive or "dark" curse. However, as the general was a muggle and had no measurable magical stores he suffered from extreme pain and a severe break which would require surgery and extensive rehabilitation; though he would only go through the pain if a healer didn't treat him.

Harry walked over to the felled muggle and in his most menacing voice whispered to the general, "My dear muggle, I am only slightly better than that which we fight. I see that my brethren are weak minded, inefficient, and too dependent on the strong for survival." Harry bent over so that he could whisper in the tortured man's ear. "The difference between us is not that I am unorganized and inexperienced. The difference is not that I am spreading myself thin while you have become complacent. The difference between us, muggle, is that I have the power to make that changes I believe in." Harry gestured around the room to the delegates, the necromancer, and Amelia. "You see us as oddities, something which should be studied and eliminated if it cannot be turned into an advantage on the battle field. Muggle my kind have fought battles and destroyed lands before the first kingdom was ever established in any land. We **know** war, and we are more than familiar with peace." Harry stood and made his way back to his chair by the windows overlooking the gardens.

"General you and your men will be detained in Skipton Castle for the attempted assassination my person. Amelia, If you would be so kind contact Minister Shacklebolt and inform him that we need a team to retrieve these people and 'escort' them to the detention center. As they are muggle, they will need to remain under constant guard and have physical restraints on at all times. Suggest that they be placed in separate wings of the facility." Harry sent off a messenger spell and a few moments later a few of Colonel Smith's men came and removed the offenders from the presence of the assembled group.

"Harry, you can't be serious in prosecuting these men under our laws, they are not our citizens." Amelia stated calmly as she reviewed what has just happened for what seemed the hundredth time in her mind.

"Ambassadors, Amelia, Sir, please have a seat. We need to continue our meeting." Harry gave no outward sign that he had heard what Amelia had said; she didn't broach the subject again.

The necromancer began explaining what the weaknesses of a horcrux were and how to detect them. Half way through the lecture Harry summoned a pensieve from a bureau in the corner of the room and deposited several memories that he had on the possibilities of what Voldemort used as a horcrux. He indicated that the necromancer should review them while Harry and the rest of the gathered individuals discussed matters further. After the guest had been distracted by the pensieve, Harry invited the ambassadors into an adjacent room and left a note for the necromancer to await his return.

After the group settled down into the comfortable chairs of the large conference table, Harry began the discussion. "Alright people, you are all here because there is a possibility that we can defeat the threat of Voldemort once and for all. Amelia, if you would, please give an overview of the current condition of Voldemort." Harry asked her because he knew that she was more knowledgeable of the subject.

Amelia turned to face the two ambassadors and slowly began her spiel. "I have been in close contact with the Chancellor of the CUSAM for the last few days. On June 3rd there was a magical surge somewhere in South America in an area of Columbia. The Chancellor was kind enough to keep me informed and up-to-date on the events that are transpiring, as he assures me that Voldemort is intimately involved in these matters somehow." Amelia handed the ambassadors and Harry a few declassified reports that recorded the transaction of information between the two government officials. "As you all can see, over the course of the last few days there has been an increase in the magical output in the area of the jungle that Voldemort has claimed. I was invited by the chancellor to make and official state visit some time in the coming weeks in order to see a 'spectacular show' at the expense of Lord Voldemort." Amelia looked at Harry and saw that he was paying particular attention to what she was saying.

"What has the chancellor told you Amelia? I'm sure that it had to be very interesting in order to catch this level of attention from you." Harry asked as he glanced around at the ambassadors.

"Before I am elaborate, Ambassadors, I need to know how committed your people are to the destruction of the dark lord." Amelia readjusted her monocle and sat back in her chair as she watched the ambassadors flip through papers and open their portfolios.

The ambassador for the vampires was the first to speak. "As you know Madam Secretary, Governor, my people are still migrating back from the great purges of the 19th Century. Contrary to popular belief, it is not easy for my people to grow our numbers. The muggle fiction that is widely believed as truth is in fact a bastardized version of how my people reproduce." The other occupants of the room were shocked at the number of secrets that the ambassador was willing to share. "My people cannot simply bite someone and make another vampire, and as you well know our reproductive cycle is on par with that of an elephant." The ambassador took his glasses off and began to massage his temple, as he was about to reveal some information that could send him to the stake. "I don't feel comfortable revealing this information in mixed company, but in order for our people to progress and peacefully coexist I have no choice but to reveal it."

"I'm afraid that I don't know how to take that Ambassador," Ambassador Dekobold of the goblin nation began. "Need I remind you that our two peoples recently signed a sharing of information treaty, as was stipulated in order to receive more autonomy from the human government? Everyone in this room is a friend to the other. We have a common enemy in the dark wizard Voldemort and as such we should find ways to better work together…not find reasons to be separate." The goblin stood and addressed Amelia and the vampire. "If I cannot be privy to the same information as everyone else in this room, then I will make sure that my superiors do not involve my people in a conflict of which I do not have all pertinent information. I refuse to withhold declassified information from everyone in this room, and at the same time, I refuse to idly sit here as information is withheld from me! If my people are to honor the treaty that we have signed Governor, that the ink is still wet on, I will not allow for goblin interests to be brushed over in this manner! Now choose, do you include me in this and all future meetings in which goblins have a vested interest, or do you exclude me now and refuse any further assistance that the goblin nation would have been willing to provide in this and all future conflicts." The goblin leaned forward and waited for the assembled group to answer.

"Master Goblin, I meant no slight to you or to your people. However, this is information that I am not privy to discuss with just anyone. I am sure that you have similar secrets regardless of the treaties of mutual disclosure that both of our leaders signed. If you will recall, there are certain sections of the treaty that can be invoked to retain certain state secrets. I am invoking that now, and ask that you give me a few moments in order to answer the questions that these people have of me." The ambassador had just skillfully shifted the power in the room from the goblin to himself. If the goblin refused to allow the few moments of privacy, _he_ would be in violation of the treaty and would risk sever penalties as stipulated by the treaty.

Snarling the goblin answered, "Fine! However, my objection will be noted in my official report and the legal division of the goblin high council will review any future use of this section of the treaty. This is ball one ambassador, a strike will be coming next." The goblin left the room allegedly to use the restroom.

"I really am sorry that I offended him, but the information that I am going to share with you is quite sensitive and a matter of national security for my people." The ambassador for the vampires began. Seeing that the room was secure from any invasion of privacy he began again. "I will not sugar coat this; the vampires will not be able to help in the conflict with Voldemort." Amelia and Harry both took in a breath, and before the ambassador could continue Harry interrupted him.

"I will not stand for this violation of trust Mr. Ambassador! I entered my people into a mutual protection treaty with the Schweinblut Clan in full faith that your people would help us Defeat our _common_ enemy. Do you dare stand before me, the leader of my people, as a representative of your people, stating that you refuse to help in this matter?" Harry leaned back into his chair and began to radiate power, and as he did so, the room began to tremble.

"Mr. Ambassador," Amelia began, "perhaps you can better explain your situation. I understand that the vampire community of England was almost extinguished in the later 1800's, but the information that we have of your people states that there are currently over a million members of your 'community,' the Schweinblut Clan that is." Amelia looked at the Ambassador and waited for him to answer.

"Madam Secretary, Lord Governor, There is a 'significant' number in our clan, but the problem is that most of the seasoned and experienced warriors have either been killed in the purges, or are obligated to protect national interests. The honest to God truth, which the goblin could not hear, is that our clan is going to be extremely vulnerable for the next decade or so; until the youth of today are trained properly that is." Spoke the ambassador.

"Amelia, please summon a copy of the treaty that the _good and honorable _people of Great Britain share with the Schweinblut Clan." Harry sat back as Amelia left the room to retrieve a copy of the treaty Harry requested.

"My Lord Governor! There is no need to go over the treaty at this moment. There are ways that my people will be able to contribute to the war against the dark lord. There is no way that we can contribute the vast numbers that you have requested of us." Seeing the look on Harry's face, he wasn't paying attention to the ambassador, his pleas became more frantic. "Please sir! You have to understand that my people are just to the point of stability. For years we have been seen as a pariah to the magical world, England especially. Our magic is misunderstood and Jewish people never come to our dinner parties….it's heartbreaking!" The ambassadors voice was almost hoarse from his pleading by the time Amelia returned.

"Here is the copy of the treaty my Lord."

"Thank you madam; would you be so kind as to enlighten the ambassador on the virtues of silence?" Harry asked Amelia with a raised eyebrow.

With a silent spell Amelia had the ambassador silenced and confined, comfortably to his chair. He had looked as if he may choose to react rather negatively to the order that Harry had given. He stopped struggling after he realized that he was still able to move freely, just not leave the chair that he was sitting in.

"Here it is Ambassador Gumpfri. Would you please read the highlighted section aloud?" Harry banished the paper in the direction of the vampire whom stopped the thick document from impacting his rather large honker.

"My Lord Governor….Please it does not have to come to this. Just because we cannot supply bodies to the front lines, does not mean that we are in breach of contract."

"Read the section…aloud." Harry said with a touch of finality in his voice, over the further protest of the ambassador.

"Article 23 Section 4 Subparagraph 5-6," the ambassador began, "**Cessions and Gains**. The Wizards of magical Britain do hereby agree to return the lands known as 'Barrington Estates', save the Auror post for the prison of Azkaban, to the people of the Schweinblut clan. In addition to this secession of land, the people of the Schweinblut Clan shall be considered as a single constituency in the House of Commons, with two voting members to represent the people in said august body. In return the Schweinblut Clan agrees to: condense, in written form, all known magics of the clan for inclusion in the Parliamentary Library, that Virimi Nimanski and Herald Rholigh teach their respective subjects for a minimum of 40 years at Hogwarts University of Magic, that the Elder Council of the Schweinblut Clan submit to the laws of the magical United Kingdom as imposed by the Governor General and the Witley Assembly, and that the Schweinblut Clan provide a minimum of 5,000 trained soldiers for armed combat against the forces controlled by the self-titled 'Lord Voldemort.' **Mutual Protection Clause**. By complying with the above paragraph, the Schweinblut Clan shall be welcomed, as a nation of people, into the Magical United Kingdom. Failure on the part of either party entering into this agreement shall be considered as grounds for the dissolution of this treaty and the mutual protection clauses that are entailed. Should either party fail to comply with any aspect of this treaty, the magics that bind this document and the peoples represented shall be considered broken and all compulsions to fulfill the requirements of this document shall be negated." The Ambassador finished and looked at the treaty in impotent rage. He was just doing as he was told after all, and he had most likely failed his people because some…_child_…..was unsympathetic to the needs of his people.

"It would seem, _ambassador, _that the relationship that our people share is at stake. I for one agree with you that the people whom controlled the previous ministry were very biased against any magical group…other than wizards. However, I will not recognize a group in my domain that refuses to fight for their rights, regardless of their previous positions in life. Your elders reviewed and signed those documents, _in blood, _on behalf of your entire nation. I and the Secretary signed as well imbuing and tying our magic, and the magic of the government, to the treaty. We signed in good faith, _knowing_ that your people would uphold their agreement to honor their cessions, just as we would honor ours. After all, the home land of your people wasn't even in the discussions until I discovered that they had been seized in conquest by the ministry in 1702. I also received much criticism for allowing you and your people such…_vital_…positions and _privileges_ in my government. Her Majesty was rather concerned with allowing a group such as your own such autonomy, but I _fought for your people_, and this is how I am repaid. The treaty hasn't been in place for 18 months and already you are trying to escape the duties of serving the government which protects you." Harry stood up and walked over to the door. Grasping the handle, he turned back to face the pale ambassador.

"You have 24 hours to have 5,000 troops report to the training facilities at Hogwarts University before I consider our treaty null and void. If you break this treaty ambassador, your people will not be safe within a thousand miles of the British Isles. Seeing the green look of the ambassador Harry continued. "What's wrong ambassador? Did you honestly think that I would acquiesce to your failure to uphold the treaty simply because your people have had hard times? You were sadly mistaken. Maybe you thought I was a weakling whom you could manipulate? Whatever your people suspected, I entered this treaty with you in good faith and with no hidden motives, I even gave more than I received. You will comply with your portion of the treaty or I will institute a 500 G reward for any vampiric head I receive on a pike outside of Witley."

"Sir I say now, that you would not survive war with my people! We may not be the most widely known clan in the world, but we do have our own methods of defense which are rather unique." The ambassador said as he was released from his chair and began to walk to the door.

"Mr. Gumpfri, for the next decade, if more than 5 vampires leave your island in a month, other than the 5,000 I require, I will detonate the nuclear devises that are buried at various places on that island." Harry smiled at the look that the man gave him, and only started laughing when the ambassador bore his fangs. "Go ahead and attack me ambassador, attack me and the military will begin the only battle of a very short war which will eliminate your people. By the time you have your fangs securely in my neck, security will have burst through the door, killed you, and an hour later I will have been healed by my private physician. You have 23 hrs and 40 minutes ambassador. I suggest you go to your people and comply with the treaty. Now leave my sight….you have angered me greatly tonight." Harry opened the door and instructed the security personnel to make sure that the ambassador left the premises immediately. Before the ambassador had completely left the office Harry called out to him, "If he treaty between our people is broken, I will hold an audience with the survivors in two years time to discuss forming a new treaty. However, I doubt many will survive the war. Good day Mr. Ambassador."

After the ambassador left, Amelia spoke with Harry for a few moments before Ambassador Dekobold was escorted back into the room.

"I guess it is safe to assume that whatever the ambassador had to say was unpleasing, eh?" the gruff voice of the little goblin observed. "I've not heard such shouting or felt such _angry_ magic in quite some time." The goblin smirked before resuming his seat and opening the portfolio that had been given to him a few minutes earlier. "You were saying Madame Minister?"

"Minister Dekobold, we have been given information that will allow us to attack Voldemort while he is still weak and vulnerable. As you can see before you the information that the Chancellor of the CUSAM has shared with me paints a fairly clear picture of a way we can assault the current headquarters of Voldemort."

"I'm sorry Minister, Lord Governor, but what is it exactly that you require of my people? The information you have shared with me, while not complete, is detailed enough to give me the impression that my people will not be needed for this attack. The Elder Council has given me the power to speak on the behalf of the Goblins Nation of Britain, but I am unclear as to what you would have me do exactly. What is this…boomb thing and what will it do?"

"Master Goblin," Harry began, "there are only two operations that I feel justified in asking your people to sacrifice for in our efforts against Voldemort," Harry began as the goblin devoted is attention away from the papers and to Harry. "There is no other way to describe your people but masters of money. You have formed a well connected and informed conglomerate that can boast offices in every major country of the developed world. I first ask that you find and monitor the monetary assets of the Dark Lord and his sympathizers, and when we give the go-ahead…seize all of the accounts in question." Seeing the goblin nod in acceptance Harry continued to outline the role he requested of the good goblin people. "The second task is one that is more dangerous and I hesitate to ask it of you."

"Lord Potter, nothing you could ask of my people would be 'too much' as you said. What task do you need for the mighty people of the Goblin Nation to accomplish?" The squat goblin had perked up at the possibility of such a dangerous, highly rewarding situation. All goblins were raised to seek two things from life…peace and prosperity. "Lord Potter, you are bringing excitement back to the lives of average goblins, and giving us hope that under your rule we will once again attain the greatness of our ancestors. You have already given us the prosperity that previous generations have fought for, and the rewards of siding with you have so far been very great. We will gladly give our lives in your name in order to bring a lasting peace to our two peoples."

"The other, immediate, task that I have for your people is that I need a section of land warded. However, this land is not under the sovereign control of the United Kingdom, nor is it in one of the commonwealths." Harry paused to see the reaction of he goblin.

"You have my interest my lord. This is already shaping up to be a frightfully fun venture!"

"Quite the adventure I'm sure," Harry responded. "I need this area of land warded, in an undetectable manner, by 3PM three days from now."

"That shouldn't be a problem my lord, what type of wards do you need?"

"Ambassador, how familiar are you with the advances that muggles have made with their sciences," Harry began.

"My lord, the goblin nation has kept an eye on the muggle's developments since the en of the Great War. However, many of our records were lost during the bombing of London in the 1940's. Our analysts and sages could not understand what had breached the wards of Gringotts bank, or the facility where we hold our board meetings. During the Second World War, something badly damaged the enchanted masonry of Gringotts. The Elder council lost interest in discovering what had been able to damage the bank so, when the Norse Bank Meta Lacolypse & Co. made and attempt to usurp Gringotts Monopoly in the UK and lower western Europe in the 1950's." The goblin prattled on for a few more minutes and finally stopped to pour himself a drink of water.

"If I understand you correctly," Harry began, "you know of muggle advances up to, or around, the 1950's." Seeing the goblin nod, Harry continued. "At least you aren't as far behind as the majority of the wizarding world. Do you know of nuclear weapons master goblin?"

"I am not familiar with that type of weapon my lord…but I am not privy to the same knowledge as the Elder Council. I only know of what they allow me to know. Is this some type of weapon that the dark lord has been making?"

Listening to the ambassador, Harry gave a sad smile and shook his head, almost in a defeated way. "Master goblin, a nuclear weapon is a muggle devise that causes an untold amount of damage and poisons the areas it is deployed on for years. Any survivor of this weapon is damned to suffer from its effects as it is more dangerous than even the stare or venom of a Basilisk."

"I don't understand my lord…we were talking earlier of warding an era of land outside of Britain and now insanely dangerous muggle weapons. How are the two connected?" The ambassador rose from the table and filled a plate with sugary confections that had been provided as a snack on the other side of the room. Once he returned to the table, Amelia began to elaborate with Harry's consent.

"For the last several days a special division, which may or may not exist, of the ministry has been developing and arithmetic, blood-based ward rite that would serve our purposes in the fight with the dark lord. The only problem is that no humans would be able to survive casting this particular ward as the magic that will be channeled would override our cores. It is believed that, because of your closer connection with magic, goblins would be able to successfully cast this ward and help end the conflict with Voldemort. We had originally hoped for a combined team of vampires and goblins, but it appears that that is out of the question now." Amelia finished and looked at the ambassador for any tell that he may have.

"Do you have a copy of the equations and ward protocols with you?" The ambassador asked as he put down the doughnut and began to massage his temple. Amelia passed the requested documents to the ambassador whom glanced all of them over before he spoke again. It was after several minutes of uncomfortable silence that the ambassador spoke again. He didn't speak to Harry or Amelia specifically, he spoke as he continued to read the ward protocols. "Much of this I only know the basics of as warding was not my strongest subject, but even I can tell that this is going to be a massive undertaking and carries significant risks to the lives and sanity of the rite participants." The ambassador looked at both Harry and Amelia as he finished the documents. "I cannot give a yes or no on this, it will have to go straight to the Elder Council. If I leave now to summon them from their homes under emergency conditions, we could have an answer as soon as 3 AM, or as late as 4 PM."

"Madame Minister, Lord Governor, I beg your leave that I might take this to my people. Will you allow me to give them this documentation," the ambassador asked.

"Mr. Ambassador the information has been classified and as such cannot have you traipse out of this facility with it. Would it be possible for you to summon the Elder Council to one of the unused, secure, debate chambers that we have in the secure wings of this facility," Amelia offered.

"It matters little where we meet so long as we meet. I need a secure floo connection and portkeys directly to the meeting place."

"Madame Minister, Master Goblin I beg your leave as I have other pressing matters to attend to. If you would Amelia please show our friend to the Victoria Room. I believe that will suffice for the Elder Council's purposes." Harry rose and shook the hand of the goblin before he left. He had a necromancer to further speak with and many more unpleasant tasks to deal with before the day was done.

After Harry had exited the room he retraced his steps and eventually found the room that he had left the necromancer in. Seeing that the man had yet to return from the pensieve that Harry had deposited several of his memories into, and not knowing how many others had done so, Harry decided to sit in one of the comfortable wing-backed chairs that faced a window overlooking one of the beautiful flower gardens Harry had re-planted on the south lawn.

"_Maybe some good will come from all of these changes that have been taking place. Maybe I did do the right thing when I instituted this radically new government. God knows without the likes of Lucius and his ilk creating a fairer government was quite easy,_" Harry thought as he watched the birds flying in and around the garden. "_Just like life has returned to this once burnt out ruin, so shall life return to the withering population of magical Britain. _

June 20, 1996

Great Debate Chamber, House of Commons, Witley Assembly

The House of Commons chamber was filled with excited prattle over the bills being debated on the floor today. Several had come from the various ministry offices, had amendments added to them, and were sent to the House of Lords for approval, revision, or rejection. The rules of the HoC stated that legislation could originate from three places, Legislative Members (MC or ML), Executive Ministers (EM), or the Public Representative Groups (PRG). So far the acting Lord Chamberlain for the HoL was only hearing bills from a member of the Assembly or the Executive staff.

The "Great Chamber" housed the members of the HoC, and it reflected the wealth of heritage and the power of the people the members represented. It contained a wonderful mix of ultra modern muggle style with elements of the classic elegance that the wizarding world had so vigorously maintained. The room was vast and open, much like the American House of Representatives, but half-circular with no corners. The floor was depressed into a series of rows, each two feet above the nest, and six feet wide. Three grand stairways led to the exits, which were of guarded on each side by a pair of famous former Ministers of Magic. Each statue had been carved from the finest marble available and had been enchanted to open/close the door and act as guardians for the room.

The highly polished granite floors held a secret few people had realized. Etched into the floor at even spacing were runic clusters, written in golden scroll, which provided many "special" effects and protections for the people in the chamber. As it stood, the charms and spells were fairly weak as the MC's were just starting to relax into their environment and let their magic flow freely. Historians would find it ironic that this first generation of legislators were the ones whom initially charged the honesty wards when many had been part of the former Wizengamot which was anything but honest and open.

Robin's Egg Blue carpet cascaded down the stairways, leaving the runes exposes on the ends, and poured into the central pit which housed the Speaker and his administrative staff. The carpet was one of the security features that no one had ever previously thought to include in a buildings construction. Should a certain ward in the chamber trigger, the loosely held, carpet would come to life and would act as an emergency escape vehicle to the members of the chamber.

The floor of the chamber, or the "pit", housed the Grand Pedestal which the Speaker of the House used to officiate business in the chamber. The pedestal was actually and elevated platform that allowed the speaker to see over the heads of the people making use of a podium on either side of the House Clerk. It was actually a rather good position to be in as only the first seven rows of "steps" were occupied with the desks of MC's. All in all a few hundred people were eagerly awaiting the start of business as a few interesting bills had finally been sent back from the HoL for a final vote.

The speaker stood from his position and removed the imaginary dust from his ceremonial robes. Turning from an aid that had rushed to him, he gave the clerk a few papers then stood at attention.

"Hear Ye! Hear Ye! The second gathering of the first session of the House of Commons shall come to order!" The speaker struck his desk with an enchanted staff which he used to control many of the features of the chamber. It was a crude, ugly, and short thing. It honestly resembled a three foot long piece of drift wood caped with a miniature blue crystal ball. "The Members shall declare their presence by casting the Lumos spell. Members of the Conservative Party may cast first, followed by Members of the Liberal Party, and lastly members of the House Elf Liberation Front shall cast after the clerk has verified all members of the majority parties." The majority parties were comprised solely of witches and wizards, while the lesser party was made up exclusively of magical 'beings.'

Seeing that all voting members were present and accounted for, the roll call was completed when the magical beings 'buzzed' in with thumb scanners and DNA analysis technology built into their desks. "We are gathered today to vote on very special bill ladies and gentlemen. The Lord Governor has authored a special bill for the direct vote of the people which requires our immediate attention. On each of your desks there should be materializing a folder which contains the actual bill. However, as has become standard procedure, I ask that all whom will please place your finger in the Pen-Link and listen to the contents of the bill before I open the floor to debate." The Pen-Link was a small bowl at the corner of each MC's desk that was linked to a pensieve in the pit. A memory was placed in the central pensive, and instead of loosing oneself to the memory when the Pen-Link was activated, the memory was copied into each MC's mind. It made the tedious task of reading legislation manageable and possible.

The speaker gave everyone five minutes to adjust to the new information before he opened the floor for debate. "As you now know the bill is composed of three sections. I open the floor for discussion on the first aspect of the bill; the suspension of martial law for a period of six months. Do I hear a member wishing to discuss this aspect of the bill?" The Speaker sat back and waited a few moments until someone stood up.

"Mr. Speaker," began a heavily Scottish accented voice, "I and my constituents would have no problem with this section of the bill. However, we would like to know the circumstances which necessitate a return to martial law. As I am on the Standing Committee for Homeland Defense, I know that we have a well trained and substantial force of Constables which can easily replace the loss of the military presence that His Grace has imposed on the good people of Glasgow and the rest of Britain." A chorus of 'Ayes, and Here Here's' followed the Scotsman's words.

The Speaker bashed his staff a few times to restore order. "The concerns of the gentleman are dually noted. However, I will remind the Members that the Lord Governor alone has the power to declare martial law and has deemed that these drastic measures shall _only_ be repeated if open warfare returns to the British Isles. As it stands the insurgency has all but vanished from the Isle and the Lord Governor feels that his people should have their rights restored."

"If that is the case, Mr. Speaker, and the insurgency has been abated, then surely the Governor would support a complete return to _normalcy_? Would this section allow for the free movement of the peoples of this assembly and other members of the government? Would the people and the government return to a state similar to the one which existed before the people's government assumed control?" Spoke a member of the conservative party whom represented the good people of London's third district.

"I can assure you, _Mr._ Annattos, that the state of Britain prior to the ascension of the current government will never be repeated. In answer to your question though, the Lord Governor has taken steps to ensure that the free movement of his people are not impeded in the near future. Though, as was explained in the bill over the course of the next 22 months we will begin to incorporate our own version of the muggle's CCTV in highly populated areas and places of interest to the government," Speaker Morrison said.

"Mr. Speaker! Surely you can see that the _Governor_, has set a course that leads to the destruction of the very core values of wizarding society! Is there no justice for the good people whom wish to follow the traditions that will soon be outlawed by the passage of this complete bill?" MC Jean Elderberry spoke. "In my district reside at least 23 families that have been practicing magic in these isles since before the conquest of the Romans. In this bill specific language exists that will prevent these families from practicing the magics that many of their ancestors helped to create! How can I justify supporting this measure to the, over 400, people that this bill singles out in my district alone?"

There was a chorus of support, harrumphs, from the other members of the conservative party that had realized that this bill could begin the end of their comfortable way of life.

"Madame Elderberry, your constituency has no need to fear that their ability to practice magic will in any way be restricted. We will go into this matter later MC's, but as of this moment we are voting on the first section of the bill which calls for the Governor to gradually end martial law and will return the policing powers of the Magical UK to its people…us." The speaker rapped his staff on his podium and the prattle died down, reluctantly. "Now, ladies and gentlemen of Magical Britain and Northern Ireland, I will say this one final time: We must vote on this bill section by section. I am officially closing the floor to all debate on this section of the bill, and we are going to proceed to a vote. All members have been counted and are present at the current time. I am opening the floor for a five minute vote. Remember that you must choose one of three choices Yea, Nay, or Abstain."

After the Speaker had signaled for a vote to commence, the floor in front of the two podiums depressed, disappeared, and out of the darkness rose a giant crystal ball. It was at least three feet in circumference and sat on a solid gold base that had intricate carvings and inlays of famous places in wizarding history. The purpose of the crystal ball was to receive the votes of MC's. When a member cast their vote, it left their wand as an indistinguishable bolt of lightning and impacted the sphere. While the official record shows how each member voted, no one on the floor, save the speaker has direct access to such information. After everyone had cast their votes, and the speaker called an end to voting, the speaker pointed his staff at the globe and a blue light leapt from his little crystal ball to the large one.

The blue light entered the crystal ball until it filled the entire breadth of the interior of the ball. Almost as suddenly as the light had entered the ball it burst through the top of the sphere and was refracted into three colors. Blue represented votes of Yea, white represented Abstains, and Red represented Nay. The number of red totaled 75, the white 25, and the blue 250.

"As stated in the rules for the House of Commons adopted in the year 1996, a sufficient majority has been found in favor of this section of the bill. I have the distinct honor of congratulating you MC's, the measure has _passed_," the Speaker almost shouted the last part as he stared at the pureblood faction that existed in the, larger, conservative party. "The majority has spoken and we will now proceed to the rest of the bill. The chair will observe a ten minutes recess between votes. Debate will begin in ten minutes promptly, and the chamber shall seal again. I advise you to make good use of this reprieve," Speaker Morrison said in a serious tone.

The next ten and a half hours continued in much the same way, with the few pureblood extremists left voting against every measure in the bill and the majority treating them to the same way they had treated the minority in years past. Few people would understand what the significance of these actions were, but to the trained eye it showed that the average person was finally willing and able to stand up for what they believed to be just and true.

Somewhere, Skipton Castle, in a dark and lonely place, Albus Dumbledore felt as though someone had walked on his grave. It seems that, un-like most useless people, he could sense when he was no longer needed.


End file.
